A princess, her knights and friends
by Moonlightrosegirl
Summary: Princess Kagome has to leave her home after it is attacked. With the help of four knights, a wizard and some friends, she tries to deal with what happened...Story is better then summary...plz read
1. Something wicked this way comes

Hello everyone. I got the idea for this story one night and the next thing i knew 'poof' i had chapter one done and working on chapter 2. This story has characters from Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts and Yu-Gi-Oh in it. I had this story with the other crossover stories, but it wasnt getting any reveiws, or anything for that matter, so i desided to just put as a normal story and see how it goes from here. Hope you guys like it ^_^

Inuyasha: Moonlight does not own anything dealing with Inuyasha...

Yugi & Yami:...Yu-Gi-Oh...

Sora &Roxas:...and Kingdom hearts.

Me: i only own the plot...anyway enjoy!

**A princess, her knights & friends**

**Chapter 1**

**Something wicked this way comes**

Storming into her parent's chambers, the raven haired princess held her head high. Her brown, chocolate, eyes were full of anger. Even her fists were clench. It was not lady like of her. She was usually so sweet and nice, but right then she wasn't.

"Princess Kagome, please calm down" her best friend and servant Sango said as she tried to catch up with Kagome. Sango was Kagome's age, a little taller then her; with long black hair and brown eyes.

"I will not!" Kagome yelled at Sango. She was wearing a light blue dress that she wore around her home. Sango was in her servant clothes, a long pink dress. She didn't mind being Kagome's servant; she had been since they were little.

By then, Kagome's parents knew their daughter was in their chamber. Both were sitting in chairs near the window.

"Dear what is wrong?" her mother asked. Her mother was a so kind and nice. Also lovely, though she didn't show it off like other queens. Her father was a great king; he listened to his people and toke great care of them.

"Him!" Kagome yelled. Her father rolled his eyes, while her mother tried to hide her laugh with her hand. They knew who Kagome was talking about. A month ago a new knight was assigned to guard Kagome. Sango shook her head behind Kagome. This pretty much happen every day.

"What happen this time?" her father asked her.

"Sango and I were outside, walking the grounds. We came close to the gate; I wasn't even going to try to go through it. When he comes out of no where, picks me up and starts telling me I shouldn't be trying to leave the castle grounds" Kagome said. Her parents look to Sango, who nodded her head to show them that this is what truly happened.

"Kagome, dear, I'm sure he was just trying to make sure that nothing was going to happen to you. It's his job to make sure" her mother said. She found it quite amusing, though she knew her husband didn't.

"Why can't you assign him to Sota? Sota looks up to him" Kagome said. She just wanted him out of her hair.

"Sota looks up to a lot people, cause he is only twelve and not very tall. Besides that, he is said to the best and I want the best to be protecting my daughter" her father said. At this, Kagome felt bad. She knew her father only wanted her to be protected.

"I am sorry father. I will go now" she said, bowing. Sango bowed too and followed her out.

"It is alright Lady Kagome. I'm sure after a while you will get use to him" Sango said, coming up to walk beside her. Kagome sighed, she hoped so. Smelling something sweet, she stopped and opened the door to the room.

It was the wizard's room. A young wizard, who acted more like their doctor, lived in the castle. Kagome was good friends with him and his servant, since she got really sick when she was little and they toke care of her.

"Oh hello Lady Kagome" a young boy said. He was shorter then Kagome. He had tri colored hair. All but his bangs was up in spikes that were black with red at the end. His bangs hung down enough to hang beside his face, but not enough to cover it, and here blonde. He also had amethyst eyes.

"Hello Yugi" she said, a smile on her face. Yugi was the wizard's servant, though the wizard never called him that. Sango came in behind her and bowed to Yugi.

"Oh we have a visitor" while Yugi's voice was light, the other voice was deep. Looking at him, Kagome's eyes meet with crimson eyes. He was like Yugi, but taller and tanner skin. His hair was also tri color, like Yugi's, but some of his blonde bangs went up the spikes of his hair.

"Hello Atemu" she said to him, still smiling. Kagome loved visiting Atemu and Yugi. They were so nice and treated like a princess, but then not at the same time.

"Please Lady Kagome call me Yami. You don't have be formal with me" he said, waving his hand. Kagome nodded her head, that didn't mean she would though. "So why did you visit us? You're not sick are you?" Yami said, leaning against the stone wall.

"No I'm fine. I was walking by when I smelled something sweet" she said. Sango walked to a small table near a window and sat down. Being with Yami and Yugi, she didn't have to be formal with them or Kagome.

"Oh you must have smelled what I was cooking" Yugi said, then dashed off to the small kitchen they had. Her father had given them a small room in the castle. It was full of different things, but not in a messy way.

"Please sit down my lady" Yami said. Waving his hand, making a third chair appear at the table Sango was sitting at. Kagome sat down in the chair near Sango while Yami toke the other.

"I heard that you have been having more trouble with your knight" Yami said an amused smile on his face. Kagome rolled her eyes, showing Yami that what he said was true.

"I'm sure things will change in time my lady" he said. Yugi came back from the kitchen, caring a tray with tea, cups and cookies. What Kagome had smelled was Yugi making oatmeal cookies.

"They are fresh. Tea?" he asked them. He poured all of them and himself a cup of tea. They all made small talk while they drunk the tea and ate Yugi's cookies. It was getting late, so Kagome and Sango left. After they left Yami was helping Yugi clean up when he felt something.

"Yami what is it?" Yugi asked. Yami toke a step towards the window.

"Something evil is coming" he said, his voice serious. Yami could sense demons and evil people. Yugi nodded his head and stopped what he was doing to hurry and tell the king that Yami sense something.

Four knights walked down one of the halls of the castle. They were wearing their casual clothes; not having to wear their armor when it wasn't needed. They were also the four highest knights in the castle.

"You would think guarding a castle would be more exciting" one said. He had tan skin, spiky brown hair and blue eyes.

"Personally I don't mind not having to fight" another said. He had pale skin, spiky blonde hair and blue eyes also.

"I have to agree with you on that Roxas. It much nicer here, specially the female servants" said another with a smirk on his face. He had darker blue eyes then the other two, and black hair that was tied into a rats tail.

"You better watch it Miroku, you might be kicked out for your lectors ways" the last knight said. Long sliver hair, golden eyes and dog ears on the top of his head showed that he was a half demon; also his claws.

"Ah but Inuyasha you get to guard the princess" Miroku said. Inuyasha 'keh' at what he said while the others laughed.

"Come on Inuyasha she can't be that bad" Sora said.

"Yea, I meet Lady Kagome. She was real sweet" Roxas said.

"And beautiful" Miroku said. Sora and Roxas wanted to roll their eyes, but had to agree that Kagome was beautiful.

"But you guys don't have to guard her. Believe me it isn't a walk in the park" Inuyasha said. The others were about to say something, when they saw Yugi running towards them.

"Sir Inuyasha, Sir Miroku, Sir Roxas and Sir Sora; the king wants to see you" he said, he was out of breath.

"What for Yugi?" Roxas asked.

"Yami sensed something evil near" he said. They all nodded their head and followed Yugi. They all knew that if Yami sensed something evil, then it was evil.

Walking into the king's champers they saw the king, queen and Yami. Yugi went to stand by Yami. When all four knights got close to the king; they all bowed to him and said "my king" at the same time.

"I'm guessing Yugi already told you what has happen" the king said. They all nodded their heads. "Good. I want the castle on high alert, though I don't want anyone else knowing. The person, or thing, might just pass by" he said. He was standing in the middle of the room, while the queen was sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Yes sir" they all said. All of them would die for their king and the kingdom if they had to.

"Yami you will tell me and at least one of these four if anything changes" the king said. Yami nodded his head. He left out that the presence he felt was the strongest he had ever felt. He didn't want to worry the king and the queen.

"After you have told the guard I want two of you with my daughter and the other two with my son" the king said.

"But sir, someone has to project you and the queen" Sora said. The others agreed, though the princess and prince were also important, they wanted to protect their king and queen.

"We know this, but we want our children safe. We trust you four the most" the queen said, rising up from the bed and walking until she was next to her husband.

"Then at least let us put more guards near you" Inuyasha said. He hoped that would help protect his king and queen more.

"That is fine" the king said, then tuned to Yami. "Do you want guards Yami?" the king asked. The king never bossed Yami around, he always asked.

"No my king. I can protect myself and Yugi with my powers" he said. Yami was a very powerful wizard.

The king nodded his head and look back at the knights in front of him. They were all young, around his daughter age. Yet they were all ready to die in order to safe him and his family.

"Also if anything happens I want you all to get away. Take my daughter and son with you and leave" the king said, he turned back to Yami. "You and Yugi too Yami. Also try to find them and keep them safe" he finish saying. The queen nodded her head, she wanted her children as safe as they could get.

"Of course" Yami said. Yugi nodded his head. The knight bowed, showing that they understood and left. Yami and Yugi left with them.

"Yami, I have a feeling your hiding something" Inuyasha said. They were out in the hall. The king and queen could not hear them. Yami turned towards them, a smirk on his face.

"Nothing gets past your noise. Yes, I was, but only so not to worry the king and queen" he said. Yugi stood at his side.

"What were you hiding?" Miroku asked.

"The presence I sensed is the strongest I have ever felt" he said. All of the knight's eyes widen. If Yami sense this thing was strong, then it was.

"Thank you for telling us this" Inuyasha said. Yami nodded his head. They understood why he didn't. It would have caused the king and queen to panic.

"Please make sure to take care of Lady Kagome and Prince Sota" Yugi spoke up. The knights looked at him and all nodded their head.

"Yugi and I will go pack things just in case something does happen" Yami said. He then turned back around and started walking down the hall. Yugi right behind him.

"Guess you got your wish Sora" Roxas said, looking at Sora.

"Yea, but at what coast" Sora said. They all agreed; things weren't looking good.

"First let's tell the guards what is going on. Then get suited up and get to our post" Inuyasha said. Even though all four were equal, Inuyasha toke the role as leader most of the time.

"We know you are going to be with Lady Kagome Inuyasha, but which should we take?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku and Roxas you guys take Sota. If things start getting bad take him and leave. Try to meet us at the stables, but if things get worse. Meet use at the cave in the woods" Inuyasha said. Miroku and Roxas nodded their heads. They all knew of the cave Inuyasha was talking about. They headed off to tell as many guards as they could and to get ready.

"That means me and you get lady Kagome" Sora said. Inuyasha nodded his head. Sora and him butted heads a lot, but they both great fighters.

"Her servant Sango is probably going to be with her, so that's someone else to protect" Inuyasha said. Sora nodded his head, he was up for it. They started down the hall too. Also going to tell guards and get ready.

"Lady Kagome, its time for bed" Sango said. She had just walked into Kagome's room. Kagome was sitting on her bed, in her night gown, reading a book.

"I know Sango" she said, smiling at her friend. Placing her book on the small table near her bed, she pulled up the covers and got under them. Sango came over the helped tucked her in.

Before either of them knew it, a small red ball of fur dashed through the door and landed on the bed.

"I wanted to tell you good night Lady Kagome" it was a small fox demon boy. He had red hair, up in a small ponytail, big bright green eyes and a fluffy tail. He wore a green shirt with a fur vest over it and blue shorts.

"Why thank you Shippo" Kagome said, smiling at the fox demon. Shippo was an orphan that Kagome had found outside the castle a year ago. Her parents let him live in the castle, he helped what little he could.

"Can I sleep with you Lady Kagome?" Shippo asked her. Kagome nodded her head, she could never say no to him. He smiled and crawled until he lay right next to her.

"I will be in my room Lady Kagome" Sango said, smiling at the small fox demon as he yawned showing his small fangs. Kagome nodded her head and lay down. Sango closed the door behind her and went to her room right across the hall from Kagome's room.

Not hearing the sound of guards going to their post and of the two knights outside their rooms in the hall. Watching over them while they slept.

* * *

Sorry for any spelling error and/or grammar errors. Im not the best speller and am only human. This is going to be my main story to focus on, but i will probably be doing smaller stories on the side. I had many names for this story, but this name seemed right. Anyway thank you for reading and plz review, i love reading what you guys think~Moonlightrosegirl

P.S.- i didnt realize i named this chapter from a song on Harry Potter until just nowl (show you how out of i get when i have a story idea i love and im listening to my ipod lol).

Inuyasha: and so the story is up

Me: yup, sooner then i thought, but like Roxas said in my story A gift from the heart once i had a title for it i would post it

Yami: and i have not bad, i dont mind behing a wizard *smirks*

Me: *smiles*thought you would like that

Roxas: and hey Inuyasha, Sora and me are knights...that pretty awesome

Sora: oh course, we get to fight demons

Yugi: and im Yami's servant

Me: seems everyone is happy with their place in the story

Inuyasha: thought i dont like having to work with Sora

Me: srry Inuyasha but this is how i want it...your just going to have to deal with it like you do in the story

Roxas: well at least she put Miroku in there so you have someone you know

Inuyasha: true

Me: and dont forget Kagome, Sango and Shippo...oh and Kirara should be in chapter two

Yugi: see you have all your friends

Inuyasha: yea i guess

Yugi: anyway plz review readers

Roxas: Moonlight will post chapter two when she is finish, goes over it for errors and has started chapter three

Yami: also if more then 5 people review for this chapter she might post the next chapter before she starts chapter three *wink*

Inuyasha: and tell Moonlight what you think, your ideas, what you think is going to happen...pretty much anything, she really does love hearing what you guys have to say

Sora: also check out Moonlight's other stories, if you already havent, and review for those too

Me: i really do hope you guys enjoyed this and that you keep reading to see what happens


	2. Up in smoke

Hi readers. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 2 of this story ^_^

Inuyasha: Moonlight does not own anything dealing with Inuyasha...

Sora & Roxas:...Kingdom Hearts...

Yugi & Yami...and Yu-Gi-Oh.

Me: if i did own them i would so make alot of the stories on here into moives for everyone to watch, but i dont :'(

**Chapter 2**

**Up in smoke**

Standing on a hill, a man stared at the castle. His eyes were cold and the smile on his face would make anyone shiver. Behind him were hundreds of demons. All ready to kill and feed.

"The time had come to take this castle" the man said, his voice was full of evil. The demons became excited at his words. They were all hungry and wanted human flesh to eat so badly.

"Go and eat to your heart content" the man said, while pointing to the castle. The demons flew by him. He still had the smile on his face. "But I will be the one to kill the family of this castle" he said after the demons were gone.

* * *

Hearing a loud crash, Kagome sat up straight in her bed. Her heart was pounding from being woken up by the noise. She felt something beside her and saw that Shippo was shaking.

"Lady K-Kagome…" he said, he was shaking horribly. Kagome scooped him up into her arms and held him close to her. She rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

The door to her chambers being opened suddenly made them both jump. Sango ran towards her, in her servant clothes. "Lady Kagome we must leave" Sango said, worry in her voice.

"Why?" Kagome asked. She didn't want to leave, she felt safe in her room. Also she didn't want to scare Shippo anymore then he was.

"The castle is being attacked" Kagome looked and saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway. He was wearing his armor with a sword at his hip. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sure your men can handle it Sir Inuyasha" she said. He told her all the time how great his men were.

"They probably can, but I made a promise to your mother and father to get you and your brother out of here if things got bad" he said, taking a step into the room. He would force Kagome to leave if he had to.

"Lady Kagome, please lets just go" Sango said. She was scared, but not for herself, she was scared for Kagome and the others. Sango had some training in fighting. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but before she could they all heard something outside the room.

Inuyasha dashed into the hall. A spider demon was making its way down the hall, towards them. Sora was trying to fight the demon off, but had been thrown against the wall by on of it legs.

"Stay inside" Inuyasha yelled, closing the door. He turned back towards the demon. It had Sora pinned to the wall by one if its legs. Inuyasha drew his sword and ran towards the demon.

The demon looked his way just before he cut the leg that was pinning Sora off. It made a high pitch cry in pain as it backed away. Sora fell on his knees to the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"You alright Sora?" Inuyasha asked him, standing in front of him; facing the demon.

"Yea, just got the wind knocked out of me" Sora said, reaching for his sword and standing beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled, Sora was a tough fighter; he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Let's hurry up and kill this thing so we can get the princess out of here" Inuyasha said. Sora nodded his head. Both charged at the same time, towards the demon.

* * *

Sending a bolt of lighting at the demons, Yami destroyed them in one shot. He was clearing his and Yugi's way out. Yugi was right behind Yami, holding on tightly to his clothes.

"Yami we are close to Prince Sota's room. We should see if they need help" Yugi said. He was worried about the princess and prince, though he knew the knights would take very good care of them.

Yami knew of his concern and nodded his head. He was worried also. There were more demons then he thought and they weren't weak ones. Pointing at a group of demons, flames shot from his finger and burned them to ask.

"Hurry" Yami said, starting to run. Yugi kept up with him, though Yami had longer legs. Running down the hall, Yami used both hands to point and kill demons. Lighting shot from his left hand, while flames came from his right.

Turing the corner they came across a battle. Miroku and Roxas were battling a frog demon. One would charge at the demon, but it would use its tongue to force them back. Miroku had a bleeding cut on his arm that looked pretty bad; while Roxas had many smaller cuts all over his face.

Yami ran up behind the frog demon and started chanting. His voice was soft at first, but gain volume as the chant went on. At the end of it, he was surrounded in a blue light; pointing all five fingers at the demon, blue lightening shot out of the tips towards the demon. The demon was burnt to ash before it knew what hit it.

"Thank you Yami" Roxas said. Him and Miroku were leaning against the stone walls, trying to catch their breath. The demon was tough and the battle had taken a lot out of them.

"Your welcome" Yami said. The spell had been a powerful one, but it barley affected Yami. Though he wasn't sure he could do that spell again without resting for a while. Yugi came up beside Yami.

"Where is Prince Sota?" he asked. Miroku nodded his head towards the door that lead to Prince Sota's room. Yugi ran towards the door and opened it. Inside Sota was sitting on his bed, staring wide eyed at Yugi.

"What was that noise Yugi?" Sota asked him. Sota looked like his father. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He was also around Yugi's height.

"It was a demon outside your door, but don't worry. Yami helped Sir Miroku and Sir Roxas kill it" Yugi said to him, walking towards him. He could see that Sota was scared. Thought the prince always talked about being in battle, he was still too young to be dealing with this.

"Yugi, please get Prince Sota and lets go" Yami said. Yugi nodded his head and grabbed Sota's hand, pulling his off the bed and out of his room.

"Wait what about Kagome? And my mother and father?" Sota asked. He held on to Yugi's hand tightly. Yami walked in front of them, with Miroku and Roxas behind them.

"I'm sure their fine Sota. Sir Inuyasha and Sir Sora are with Kagome and we put extra guards with your parents" Roxas said. He hoped that telling him that helped ease Sota's worry. Looking at Miroku, Roxas saw that he was thinking the same thing he was. They both hoped that everyone else was alright.

* * *

Panting, both Inuyasha and Sora tried to catch their breath. They had killed the spider demon. The body laid with all of it legs cut off and the body in three different parts.

"We have to get Lady Kagome out of here" Sora said. Inuyasha nodded his head, put his sword back in its sheath and ran back to Kagome's door. Opening it he saw that Sango and Kagome were huddle on her bed, the small fox demon child between them.

"We have to leave now" he yelled at them. Sango got up first and ran to get Kagome a coat. Kagome was still in her night gown. When she got back she helped Kagome put it on then turned to Inuyasha. "We're ready" she said.

Kagome ran behind Sango with Shippo in her arms, he had passed out when they ran by the spider demons body. Sora ran ahead of Sango, leading the way, while Inuyasha ran behind her.

She was terrified; demons were everywhere and all of them trying to get them. She was also worried about her brother and parents. Hearing a cry of pain, she turned to the hall way that lead to her parents chambers. Before she thought of what she was doing, she ran down the hall.

"Kagome!" Sango called and was about to go after her, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see it was Inuyasha. "I will go get her, you go with Sora" he said, then toke off after Kagome.

"Come on Sango, there isn't much we can do and you know Inuyasha will take good care of Kagome" Sora said. Sango nodded her head and kept following him.

Kagome ran until she came to the door that leads to her parent's chamber. One of the doors was open, beside it two dead guards. Kagome tried not to look at them. Going through the door, she looked around for her parents. The only light coming from candles around the room and someone moonlight from outside.

"Mother! Father!" she called. She wanted to find her parents and leave. Walking more into the room, she hugged Shippo tighter to her; he was still passed out. Reaching their bed, she looked all around for them. She was about to give up when something caught her eye.

Moonlight was reflecting off of something, making it look shiny. Putting Shippo on her parent's bed, she walked towards it. When she was close enough to it, she dropped down on her knees and picked it up.

It was one of her mother's necklaces. White rocks hung on the thin chain, while in the middle was a purple jewel. Kagome knew this was her mother's favorite necklace and that her mother was going to give it to her when she was older.

Picking it up, she held it close to her chest. Turing around she was about to go back to the bed to get Shippo, but instead she froze mid-turn and started to shake. Now in front of her, lay her parents. Dead.

Her mother lay on the floor on her back, her night gown torn to shreds and blood all around her. Her father was not far from her mother, his back against the wall. His head hung down, his sword still hand and blood all around him too.

A hand touched her shoulder and turned her around. She was about to scream when she saw it was Inuyasha. He had followed her. She watched as he looked at what was behind her and his gasp. But soon it was gone; he had regain control on his feelings and was looking back at her.

"It's alright Lady Kagome, your safe" he said in a soft tone, like he was talking to a child. Kagome was confused, why was he talking to her like a child. That's when she realized the tears running down her face and that she was still shaking.

"Come on, I will get you out of here and to safety" he said. She nodded her head and started to follow him, but then stopped and ran back to the bed. She picked up Shippo and held him close. Her skin felt cold compared to small fox demon. Going back to Inuyasha, she turned to have one last look at her parents.

It was short, because Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and started to run down the hall. Usually Kagome would have yelled at him for doing this without asking her, but she didn't care right then. She made sure Shippo and her mother's necklace were ok, then put her head against his shoulder and let the tears fall.

* * *

"We can not wait much longer" Yami said. He was sitting on his horse. The horse was black with a white star on his fore head. Yugi sat behind him. The horse had a few bags on it sides, but another horse had more bags. That horse was brown and had a lead rope that lead to the saddle Yami was sitting on.

"Inuyasha said to wait for him here and to only leave when things got worse" Miroku said. Him and Roxas had let Yami deal with most of their wounds. Miroku's arm wasn't bleeding anymore and some of Roxas's cuts were covered.

"But we have Prince Sota, we have to make sure he is safe first" Yami said. He was worried about the others, but he knew the longer they stayed here the worse things could get. For now no demons had come to the stables, but how long would that last. Sota was in a stall behind them, hiding.

"We know this, but we don't want to leave without Lady Kagome, Inuyasha or Sora" Roxas said. He understood Yami wanting to get away as soon as he could, but he wouldn't leave without knowing that the others were ok.

They all stiffened when they heard something coming towards the stables. Miroku and Roxas looked at each other and nodded. Miroku fell back behind Yami and his horse to be closer to Sota. Roxas crouched in a stall close to the doors. Yami remained still. If him, Yugi and the horses didn't more, they wouldn't be seen.

The doors open and a figure stepped in. The person was the same height as Roxas, so Roxas knew he had a chance of taking them down. He waited till the figure was right at the stall door, then he jumped on them.

He felt the persons surprise and fell to the floor. Roxas raised his hand to punch the person.

"What the hell Roxas?" Sora shouted. Roxas looked and saw that he was about to punch Sora. Roxas was straddling Sora's stomach, while Sora was flat on his back.

"Sora, I didn't know it was you" Roxas said. He lowered his hand. Yami let out a sigh and Miroku walked towards the other knights.

"Well yea, we are suppose to meet here" Sora said. Roxas got off of him and helped Sora up. Sango walked through the stable door at that point. As soon as Sota saw her, he ran out from the stall he was hiding in and went to her.

Sango smiled at seeing that Sota was alright. She got down on one knee as he ran towards her and hugged him when he crashed into her.

"Sango you're alright" Sota said. He was close to Sango because she sometimes read stories to him and played with him. Also she was always around Kagome.

"Yes I am and I'm glad you are too Sota" she said.

"Where is Kagome?" Sota asked her. Sango stiffened and looked at Sora. The others looked at Sora also.

"Kagome ran off towards the king and queens chambers while he was tying to get out. Inuyasha ran after her, we haven't seen them since" he said. Everyone knew that Kagome would be safe with Inuyasha. That didn't stop them from worrying though.

"Lets get everything ready so that when they get here we can leave" Miroku said. The other nodded their heads and got to work. Yami got off his horse and started to help. Yugi stayed on the horse and watched them.

Roxas and Sora set to getting their horses ready. Roxas's horse was white, while Sora's was a light gray. They both saddled and put their gear on the horses. Miroku also got his horse ready. His was a brown horse with white spots on it.

"Sango don't you need a horse?" Yugi asked her. She was still on her knee with Sota in her arms. Yami was helping Sora put a saddle bag on his horse.

"I don't need one Yugi" she said, standing up. She held onto one of Sota hands.

"Then how are you going to travel?" Yugi asked her. There were other horses in the stable.

"I'll show you" she said, then got on her knees. "Kirara" she called. A few minutes later a small cat with cream fur, black markings on her and two tails came running towards Sango. When the cat was close enough, she jumped into Sango's arms and rubbed her head against Sango's cheek while purring.

"That is a cat demon" Yami said. Walking up and standing beside his horse, which Yugi was still on. The cat turned towards them with red cat eyes.

"Yes. She is a dear friend of mine" Sango said, standing while setting Kirara on her shoulder. Sora, done with getting his horse ready, went to help Roxas with his horse.

Right then they all heard a huge bang and the whole place shake. Yami tried to calm down his horse before it threw Yugi and Sango held tight to Sota. Miroku ran to the stable doors and threw them open.

"Oh no" he said. The others looked at him and ran to see what it was. They all st / tGET .com/mygaia/ HTTP/1.1 Accept: */ Referer: .com/marktplace/mystore/sell/?step=submit Accept-Language: en-us User-Agent: Mozilla/4.0 (compatible; MSIE .0; Windows NT 5.1; Trident/4.0; FBSMTWB; GTB6; .NET LR 2.0.50727; .NET CLR 3.0.4506.2152; .NET CLR and kept him back.

"No Sora. You would get yourself killed and they might already be out" Roxas said. Yugi was trying to hide the horror in his face. The place the all called home was in flames. People that might not have died were going to in the fire.

"Yami…" Yugi started to say, turning to the wizard. Seeing Yami shaking his head stopped him. "I cant Yugi, I don't have the strength right now and it's already too late. Even if I did stop it most of the castle would be burned" Yami said. His head was down, so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Its time to leave" Miroku said, turning around and making his way back into the stables.

"What about Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango yelled. Tears were running down her face. She still held Sota to her, he was crying also. Miroku looked at her over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha told us that if things got worse to leave" he said to her, looking her in the eye. Sango blushed; she had heard how the knight named Miroku was. He flirted with a lot of women and didn't stay with a woman for very long.

Hearing a window break, they all turned towards it. It was a window close to the stables, but on the third floor of the castle. A dark figure jumped from the window and was free falling, down the ground.

They all heard a high pitch scream; then a deeper voice saying "Will you stop screaming!" The figure touched down on the ground like they had just jumped a few feet, not from the third floor of a castle.

"I'll scream if I want to!" a female voice yelled back. Sango felt Sota rush out her arms and run towards the voices.

"Kagome!" he yelled; tears in his eyes. Kagome looked to where she heard her name and saw Sota running towards her. Inuyasha put her down and toke Shippo, who had woke up right before Inuyasha jumped out the window then passed out, again, during the fall, from her.

Kagome hugged her little brother closed to her. She had been worried to find out he was dead like their parents, but he was alive and safe.

"Kagome" she looked at the stables to see everyone there. She smiled as more tears came down her face. Everyone, or most everyone, was safe.

"Inuyasha I think it time for us to leave" Yami said, back in the saddle of his horse. He was glad they were safe, but they needed to leave soon. Inuyasha nodded his head; they will have time to go over what happen once they were all safe.

Sora and Roxas ran inside to get their horses out. They passed Miroku, already on his horse, making his way out. Sango put Kirara down and her, and the others, watched as the small cat demon was swallowed by flames, then replace by a lager form on the cat. Sango hopped into her back, holding onto the fur at the cat's neck.

"Kagome, you and Sota ride with Sango" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded her head and toke Shippo back from him. She helped Sota onto the big cat and then got on herself. Sota sat between her and Sango; Kagome still helped Shippo.

"Inuyasha, we back your things for you" Sora said. Him and Roxas were on their horses and coming out. Sora patted a bad behind him, indicating it was Inuyasha's. Inuyasha smiled and said thanks to Sora.

"Where to Inuyasha?" Yami asked him.

"To a cave in the forest. Yami, you and Sango try to follow one of us. We all know the way there" he said. He waited until he saw that Sango and Yami understood and then toke off running.

The others followed right behind him. Yami was not far behind Inuyasha, while Sora and Roxas were behind him side by side and Miroku at the end. Sango, Sota and Kagome rode Kirara in the sky.

Kagome glace back at the castle as it burned. She hadn't told the others that her parents were dead; telling Sota would be the hardest. Turning back around she tried to fight the tears that came to her eyes. Her home, their home, was gone. And they were all heading into the unknown.

* * *

This chapter was fun to type. I loved doing the fighting parts, though i dont think im very good at them. And i love playing around with so many charcters. Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar errors, im not perfect and did go over this alot of times when i was done. Anyway plz review~Moonlightrosegirl

Sora: and so we start our adventure into the unknown

Yami: with each other at lest

Sora: thats true, she could have spilt us all up

Me: see i love you guys enough to keep you all together

Roxas: though you could have given us more help

Me: we will see what happens Roxas...besides in your group is 4 knights and a powerful wizard

Yami: *holds fire ball in right hand* i wonder what other powers i have

Yugi: i guess we will see

Sora: hey, not that im complaing, but where's Inuyasha?

Me: oh he is sulking

Yugi: why?

Me: cause, without me knowing it, i used the words that happen on the episode were Kagome gets kidnapped by Koga

Yami: he's sulking over that?

Me: it is Inuyasha

Roxas: and you had him say those words

Me: i thought it would be funny for that part

Sora: im sure he will get over it

Me: he has to, this story cant go on without him

Yami: well anyway, plz review readers

Roxas: Moonlight would loved to hear what you guys think, good or bad, and might update sooner if she gets alot of reviews

Sora: we all love being a part of this story and would love for it to go on

Yugi: so review and, if you want, give Moonlight ideas for the story that you guys might have

Me: thank you everyone for reading *everyone waves* see you in the next chapter


	3. Dealing

**Sorry about not updating in a while guys. I've been dealing with something for more then 2 weeks now and just a few days ago gotten back to writing this story. Also i made sure to go back and edit this chapter, so i caught most of my mistakes, but their still might be some here. Sorry for them. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, i put alot of work into it ^_^**

...

Me: Where's Inuyasha?

Sora: he is still sulking over last chapter

Me: what? Yami can you plz do Inuyasha's part

Yami" sure *clears throat* Moonlightrose doesnt own anything dealing with Inuyasha...

Roxas:...Kingdom Hearts...

Yugi:...Yu-Gi-Oh...

Sora: and the song she used for this chapter

**Chapter 3**

**Dealing**

Landing on a tree branch, Inuyasha stopped to catch his breath. He looked up and saw the sky was red. Its dawn already he thought. They left the castle, burning, in the middle of the night. Now it was dawn.

Hearing something behind him, he looked over his shoulder. Sora sat on his horse going through the forest. Yami was behind him with a sleeping Yugi sitting behind him. Roxas and Miroku came a few minutes later, both looking tried.

The cave was still a while away, but they had to keep going. Looking back at the sky, he saw Sango on her demon cat. His eye sight was better then a humans so he could see the three riding the cat. Sango was still awake, alert and making sure they followed the others. Sota was asleep, his head against the person behind him. The small fox demon, Shippo, was asleep between Sota and Sango. Inuyasha closed his eyes before looking at the last person.

Kagome was also awake, though it looked like she would fall asleep at any time. She was looking straight ahead, focused on what was a head of them. Inuyasha knew that they were the only two to know that the king and queen were dead.

Shaking his head, he tried not to think about what he saw. He knew it must have been harder for Kagome to see her parent's dead. Looking forward he toke off again; leaping from branch to branch with ease, even with his armor still on.

* * *

Sliding off his horse, Sora looked around. The place was quite and peaceful. He looked at the entrance to the cave to see Inuyasha walking into it. Sora turned around and whistled. It was strong and loud.

A few second later Miroku and Roxas, still on their horses, came from behind the tree line. Yami followed behind them; Yugi was awake now and looking around. Hearing a roar they all looked up to see the cat demon, Kirara, coming down. She landed not far from the others.

Sora jogged over to them and helped Sota and Kagome off the cat. "Thank you Sir Sora" Kagome said, causing a light blush to come on his face. "Your welcome Lady Kagome, but you can just call me Sora" he said, smiling at her. Kagome smiled backed and nodded her head.

"Well everything's all clear in there" Inuyasha said, walking out the cave and towards the others. All the knights were still wearing their armor, while Kagome and Sota were in their night clothes. Yami was wearing a black shirt and pants, Yugi had on a brown shirt and pants that went to his knees. Sango still had her servant dress on.

"This is where we are staying?" Kagome asked, looking at the cave. "For a day or two" Inuyasha said, going to Sora's horse and taking a pack off. He toke another off and threw it at Sora, who caught it.

"Yami what do you have in your packs?" Inuyasha asked him. Yami had gotten off his horse, but Yugi was still on it. "A few supplies, some clothes, blankets" he said.

"That's good. We can use your things until we find a better place to stay" Inuyasha said, he was taking charge like he was trained to. Looking around, he saw that everyone was letting him take charge, even Kagome.

"Ok, there is some hot springs not too far from here. First I want to get everything set up and to know what we have. Everyone will have to help" he said. Everyone nodded their heads. Kagome knew she wasn't use to this, but she wanted to do what she could.

"Can we change out of our armor first?" Roxas asked. Inuyasha nodded his head and they all walked into the tree lines, so no one could see them.

"What should we unpack first Yami?" Yugi asked him. He was still on Yami's horse.

"Lets get all the packs on the ground and see what is inside" Yami said, walking to the other horse and starting to take a pack off. Sango started to go towards him to help, but stopped half way there and turned around.

"Kirara stay with Sota" she said, looking at the demon cat. Kirara nodded her head, changed back into her smaller form and hopped on Sota's head. Sota laughed and started running around, playing the demon cat. Shippo also went and played with Sota and Kirara. Kagome watched them for a while and then went to help the others.

When the knights came back, they were all wearing shirts and pants. Miroku wore a purple shirt and dark brown pants. Roxas had a white shirt with light brown pants. Sora wore blue shirt with tan pants. Last Inuyasha had on red shirt with white pants. They all cared their packs and place them in a pile and place their armor next to their packs.

"We have to make sure to get our armor inside if it starts to rain" Miroku said. "Yea wouldn't want it get all rusty" Sora said laughing also making Roxas and Miroku laugh. Inuyasha was already with the others getting things settle.

After they had everything unpacked, and out, they had food to last them a few days, some blankets they were going to have to share with each other and some pots and pans to use to cook with.

"We should get started with a meal, then we all can take turns going to the hot springs to wash" Inuyasha said. Everyone nodded their heads; they were hungry, dirty and tired.

"Today we rest. Tomorrow we travel to the nearest town and get more supplies, make even stay there if we can" he said. Yami had also brought some coins, enough to get them things that they needed, but not a lot.

"I'll cook" Yugi said. Sango said she would help too. The two collected what they needed and walked into the cave. Sora, Roxas and Miroku went to collect fire wooded.

"Lady Kagome…" Kagome looked to see Yami looking at her "…do you have any wounds?" he asked her. She saw he was worried and he was the only one out of the group that knew how to heal wounds.

"No Yami. I'm fine" Kagome said, smiling at him. Yami turned to Inuyasha and opened his mouth to ask him the same question. But Inuyasha answered before he could ask.

"I don't have any wounds, but I want you to check Sora, Roxas and Miroku when they get back" Inuyasha said. Yami nodded his head. He knew Roxas and Miroku needed more healing and he was sure Sora might have needed some too.

"Sota! Shippo! Come inside" Kagome yelled. The two stopped playing with Kirara and ran after Kagome. Kirara followed not far behind them.

"Inuyasha, Sango said you and Kagome went to king and queens chambers" Yami said to him, Inuyasha nodded his head. "Did you see them?" he asked him.

"Yea, but…" Inuyasha started to say. He knew he had to tell Yami the truth. "…their dead" he said. Yami felt sorrow go threw him and hanged his head. He had served the king for many years.

"We will have a ceremony for them tonight" Yami said, looking at Inuyasha, who nodded his head. At that moment Sora, Roxas and Miroku came walking back with their arms full of fire wood.

"We got a much as we could carry" Sora said. "Good. That should last use for tonight, if not we can go out and get some more" Inuyasha said. They all went inside.

The cave was dry and cool, though it wasn't very hot outside. They settled near the entrance to it, not wanting to go too far into it. The fire they built was small, but gave them light so the cave didn't look so dark.

"The food will be done in a while" Yugi said. Him and Sango were cooking a stew, it was simple and they had enough to feed everyone.

"Alright while the food is cooking we will take turns going to the hot springs. Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Sota can go first. Sora and Roxas go with them to stand guard" Inuyasha said. Sora and Roxas nodded their heads and followed the others out.

"Wish I was one of them" Miroku said. "That's why I didn't pick you to go. You would probably try to peak at the girls" Inuyasha said and heard Miroku sigh. He felt like hitting him on the head, but didn't do it.

* * *

"We wont be too far away Lady Kagome, just call if you need us" Roxas said. He had walked them to the springs while Sora started checking the area.

"Thank you Sir Roxas" Kagome said. Shippo and Sota had already taken their clothes off and were in the springs. Sango watched them in the springs while she wanted for Kagome.

"Please just call me Roxas" he said to her. Kagome nodded her head. She couldn't believe how alike, yet unlike, Roxas and Sora were. I wonder if they are brothers she thought. Roxas bowed to her and then walked away.

Kagome sighed and walked to where Sango was. "Well it's just us now" she said. Shippo and Sota were splashing each other. There was a small spring, which Sota and Shippo were in, and a larger one right next to it.

"Ready?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome nodded her head; she couldn't wait to relax for a little. "Hey we are going to be in the other spring, if you need anything call us ok?" Sango said. Shippo and Sota said ok and then went back playing.

"This feels good" Kagome said, sitting down in the hot spring. Sango sat not far from her.

"Kagome did you find your parents?" Sango asked her. She had wanted to ask her since she saw Kagome, but with everything going on she couldn't. Kagome felt tears come back to her eyes; she had forgotten that she saw her parent's dead.

"Yea" she said, looking down at the water.

"Why didn't they come with you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Cause…when I found them, they were dead" Kagome said. She felt tears fall down her face and a sob came from her. Sango came towards hers and hugged her. Sango held her tears back. To know that the king and queen were dead and that Kagome saw their dead bodies was heart breaking.

Kagome let her sorrow go while Sango held her. After a while her tears stopped and she calmed down. Sango let her go, but staid close to her.

"Kagome you have to tell Sota" she said.

"I know I just don't know when to tell him" Kagome said. She could hear Sota and Shippo laughing as they played.

"Tell him tonight. It would be better to tell him soon" Sango said. Kagome nodded her head, knowing that Sango was right.

"Kagome! Sango! We're ready to leave" Sota shouted. "Ok, get out and dress. We will be there in a minute" Sango answered.

* * *

"I can't believe the king and queen are dead" Yugi said. Inuyasha had told him and Miroku while the others were away. When Sora and Roxas got back, he would tell them.

"I know Yugi, but we must go on" Yami said. They were all sitting around the small fire, waiting for the others to get back. Miroku nodded his head. He was also upset that the king and queen were dead, but they to keep going.

"Doesn't that make Kagome the new queen?" Yugi asked.

"It would. Kagome is next in line" Yami said, nodding his head.

"Yea, but right now that doesn't matter. We have to focus on more important things" Inuyasha said. The others nodded their heads. Besides the castle was burned down, there really wasn't a place for Kagome to return to for her to rule.

Hearing footsteps, they all looked at the entrance to see the others. Sango, Kagome, Sota and Shippo were all cleaned, but had put their dirty clothes back on.

"Who's next?" Kagome asked. She felt better after the dip in the hot springs. Also the smell of the stew was making her hungry.

"How about all you guys go?" Sango said. They all looked at her, then each other.

"We can't leave you guys unprotected" Miroku said. Sango looked at him. "We'll be fine. Nothing has gotten us yet and Kirara will be here with us" she said, Kirara meowed from her spot near the fire.

"Sounds good" Sora said his hands behind his head. The others nodded their heads and got up. Inuyasha was the last one to leave and turned back to the girls. "If anything happens try to get us ok?" he told him.

"Yes Sir" Kagome said in a mocking voice. He narrowed his eyes at her, "keh" then followed after the others. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Sota and Shippo sat near the fire, talking to each other. Kagome and Sango stood behind them. "Kagome you have to tell him" Sango whispered to him. Kagome nodded her head. It would never been a good time to tell him, but at least with the others gone Sota wouldn't be embarrassed of getting upset in front of them.

"Sota" Kagome said, taking a step towards her brother and Shippo. Both turned around and looked at her. "What is it sis?" he asked her. Kagome felt her heart about to break. How can she tell him that their parents were dead?

She picked Shippo and placed him in her lap after she sat down where he had been. Taking a deep breathe she tried to gather the strength to tell him.

"Sota I have to tell you something" she said not looking at him, but into the fire.

"What?" he asked her. He wondered what was bothering his sister so much.

"Sota…" she turned to him and felt her words catch in her throat and tears come back to her eyes. After a while she could speak again. "Sota our parents are…are dead" she said, at the paused she had closed her eyes. She opened to see the confused look on his face.

"Dead?" he asked her. He knew what dead meant, but he was confused as to why his sister would say their parents were dead.

"Yes Sota, dead. I went to their chambers and saw them on the floor" she said. She didn't want to tell him more then that. She watched as what she said slowly came together to him. His confused look went to horror then sorrow and tears fell from his face.

By this time Shippo was crying too. Sango walked over and toke Shippo from Kagome's lap and tried to calm him down. Kagome toke Sota into her lap and tried to do the same thing.

"Ah, that sure was a good bath" Sora said. The others nodded their heads. All of them were on their back to the cave.

"I wonder if the girls are ok" Miroku asked. They hadn't heard anything from them, so they all guessed so. But anything could happen.

"I'm sure their fine" Yami said, he couldn't sense anything for miles. Inuyasha nodded his head, he also couldn't sense anything. No demons were around, but animals that lived in the forest.

"Man I cant wait to eat" Roxas said, putting his hand over his stomach. Sora nodded his head, he was hungry also. They just made it to the entrance to the cave when hearing someone singing made them all stop. The voice was soft and musical.

"Come stop your crying. It'll be alright, just take my hand. Hold it tight. I'll be here done you cry" the voice singed. They all looked at each other and walked into the cave. They all wanted to know who was singing.

"Oh I'm so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you save and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be there don't you cry" it was Kagome. Kagome was singing the song with a crying Sota in her arms. Sango was next to her, humming a soft tune with Shippo in her arms.

"Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. Form this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart. Always" by the end of her song, Sota and Shippo had stopped crying. The others were staring at Kagome. Kagome, feeling eyes on her, looked up and saw the others.

"Oh you guys are back, ready to eat?" she asked them; Sota still in her arms. Yami was the first to move; he grabbed some bowls and started to serve everyone. After that everyone started to eat.

* * *

Finishing his fourth bowl of the stew, Inuyasha put his bowl down and walked outside. The air was cool and nice, the sky was also clear and the stars bright. The moon shown bright, lighting the area in moonlight.

The others were outside, all of them hanging their heads and saying a silent prayer for the dead king and queen. After saying the prayer they would go to the Kagome, who stood in the middle of the clearing and tell her they were sorry. She would tell them thanks and they would walk back inside. Sota and Shippo were already asleep.

Sora and Roxas were talking to Kagome, when Inuyasha was making his way towards her. Seeing him coming, they told Kagome goodnight and left her. Sango was heading back as yell. Miroku followed not long after her. Yugi and Yami still had their heads hanged, still in prayer.

"What was the song that you song to Sota and the fox cub?" Inuyasha asked her, getting right to the point.

"A lullaby our mother use to sing to us when we were young" she said. Her back was to him, so he couldn't see her face.

"So everyone knows now" he said to her. He had told Sora and Roxas while at the hot springs. He knew that would tell her brother and it was her job anyway. Seeing her nodded her head, he sighed. It felt weird not fighting with her, but also nice. It was the first time they really went a whole day without fighting since he came to her castle.

Kagome turned around, looking at him. She heard herself go "oh" as she saw how the moonlight made his sliver hair brighter, almost like a pure white, and that his eyes seemed to drown her in gold. She blinked and looked away, a blush on her face. Right then he looked like a demonic angle.

"Lady Kagome" Kagome turned back around and saw Yugi standing next to Inuyasha. "You should be getting some sleep" he told her. Kagome nodded her head; she knew Yugi was worried about her. Yugi bowed to her and Inuyasha then toke off after Yami, who was walking back to the cave.

"Well then good night Sir Inuyasha" Kagome said to him and walked past him. Inuyasha watched her as she walked into the cave, then looked at the sky. He wondered what would happen to their small group. Also if he would hear Kagome sing again. He "keh" at that thought and walked inside.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I worked hard on getting everything right and spent most of the my night editing it. Again, sorry for any errors i tried to catch them all, but i might have missed some. Also i kind of feel like this chapter jumped around alot with what was happening, but thats just me. I hope you all review, i really need review for this story, so i know what you guys think. Also i will try to update as soon as i can, but with what im still dealing with. It might be a while. And the song i used is called You'll be in my heart from the disney movie Tarzan. I thought it would fit into this chapter, cause of everyone finding out the king and queen are dead and all that. Anyway plz review~Moonlightrosegirl

Yugi: yay! moonlightrose is back

Me: *hugs yugi* thanks yugi

Sora: we missed you

Me: i missed you guys too

Roxas: though Inuyasha hasnt really notice you've been gone since he has been sulking the whole time

Inuyasha: yo! i did notice she was gone and i missed her too

Me: really Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: yea, its been me stuck with all them without you here

Sora: well thats nice to know what you think of us

Yami: and we think so highly of you Inuyasha

Inuysha: really?

*Sora and Yami look at each other, then start laughing*

Inuyasha: you guys are jerks

Me: now, now...I'm gone for more then 2 weeks, dealing with something, and you guys start gaining up on Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ha! she has my back

Me: Inuyasha, i dont have anyone's back. I want you all to get alone and besides you should think nicer of them

Inuyasha: *mummbles under breath*

Roxas: Moonlightrose would like to thank everyone who read for reading

Yugi: also dont forget to review

Sora: it would make her feel better to get some reviews from people

Yami: so review and tell her what you think

Inuyasha: also stay tuned for the next chapter she has in store for this story


	4. Shopping

**Hey guys! I just got done editing this chapter, so its pretty much 'hot off the press' you can say lol. I had put more of a plot into it. I'm trying to get the story on track now and everything. So i hope you guys like it and enjoy ^_^**

Inuyasha: Moonlightrose does not own anything dealing with Inuyasha...

Yami & Yugi:...Yu-Gi-Oh!...

Sora & Roxas:...and Kingdom hearts

Me: i wish i did but i dont :'(

**Chapter 4**

**Shopping**

Trying to hide how embarrassed she was, Kagome looked at the ground as she walked along. Sango was beside her and trying to help her not think about why she was embarrassed, which wasn't working.

Kagome was embarrassed cause she was walking in the market place of a small village in her night clothes. Sure she has a small coat over her nightgown, but still being in a public place in her nightgown embarrassed her to no end. Sota was also in his sleeping clothes, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Just hold on Kagome. We will find a place to get you some clothes and then everything will be fine" Sango said to her. They were walking in the middle of their group. Yami and Inuyasha walked in front of them. People would see the two coming and move out the way. Sota and Shippo walked behind them, but in front of Kagome and Sango. Miroku walked beside Sango, while Sora walked beside Kagome. Yugi and Roxas brought on the rear.

Coming to the middle of the market place, Yami stopped and turned around. Inuyasha stopped also, but only half turned. The others were paying attention and stopped also. People in the market were looking at them and whispering about them. Their group really did stick out like a sore thumb.

Reaching into a small sack his waist, Yami pulled out a few coins and handed them to Sango. "Take Kagome and Sota and get new clothes" he said. Sango nodded her head. The village wasn't very big; the market place being the in the center of the village and the villagers homes scattered around it.

"Most of use will be getting supplies, but I want Miroku and Roxas to go with you guys just in case" Inuyasha said, turning his head to look at them. They still really didn't have a plan on what to do, but right then they really just needed to get things they need. Later they would work out a plan, or try to.

Miroku and Roxas nodded their heads and followed after the two girls and prince. Shippo was going to stay with the others and help with picking out food. Since Inuyasha and him were the only ones with demon noses.

Yami went to the nearest cart selling food and started to look at what was on it. Shippo ran over and was trying to hop up so he could smell the food, when someone picked him up and place him on their shoulder. He looked and saw it was Yugi, who was smiling at him. Shippo smiled back and then started to smell the food.

Inuyasha was still in the middle of the street; watching the others walk down the street towards the tailors. "You think it was a good idea to send Miroku with the girls?" Sora asked him. He had walked beside him and was watching the others too.

"No, but Roxas is with them and I have a feeling Sango will keep him in line" Inuyasha said, not talking his eyes off the group. Sora nodded his head; he was sure Inuyasha could see him do this.

"Well we better start looking for things" Sora said and walked to a cart selling meat. Inuyasha glanced his way, then back towards the other group. He didn't like that they spilt up, but he knew Miroku and Roxas would protect the others. Shaking his head he walked over to where Sora was trying to tell if the meat was still good to eat or not

* * *

"Sango how is this one?" Kagome asked her, walking towards her from a back room in a dress. The dress was a forest green and went all the way down to her feet. The sleeves were short and scrunch, showing off Kagome's pale skin. In the front, just over her chest, some strings where intertwine to hold it together. It also show a little of cleavage, but not much.

"That looks great Kagome" Sango said. The tailor shop they were in was a small one. An old couple ran the shop. They had some dresses that were Kagome's size already made. The old woman was very kind and told them they could have all the dresses for free. Though Sango tried to reason with the lady, but the old woman wouldn't hear it. They still had to pay for Sota's clothes, which he was being fitted for by the old man.

Kagome smiled and ran back to the small room to try another dress on. That was her third dress she put on and though they weren't as pretty as the dresses she had at the castle. She still loved them. There were enough dresses that Sango would have some too, which the two didn't mind sharing.

Turing around in the chair she was sitting in, Sango saw the two knights outside. Both were standing on either side of the door, like they were suppose to, but people were afraid to come near the small shop cause of them. Sighing, she got up and walked to one of the windows. Kagome would take a while coming out and besides, she would hear her when she came out.

Tapping on the window, she got the attention of the knight with black hair. When he turned to her, she saw that his eyes were blue and curious. She pointed at him and, using that same finger, monition for him to come inside (I'm sure you guys know what I mean). He nodded his head and walked to the side, towards the door.

Sango turned back around and sat in the chair. Hearing the door open, she smelled the fresh air outside. The air in the shop was kind of stale, so the fresh air from outside was refreshing.

The sound of his boots hitting the wooden floor as he walked towards her was the only sound in the shop. She turned to look at him when he sat in the chair next to her. His face was a little more relaxed, but still alert to anything. When he turned to look at her, he smiled; causing a slight blush to come on her cheeks.

"Why did you call me in here?" he asked her. Sango looked away from him, trying to make the blush on her cheeks go away.

"I thought that someone should be in here to tell Sota how his clothes look. Also the both of you out there were scaring people" she said, turning to look at him. He had a smile on his face.

"I'm sure we were, but our job is to protect Kagome and Sota" he said. Sango nodded her head, she knew this. She had worked in the castle most of her life. She was about to say something when Kagome walked back out in a different dress.

This dress was a light blue and was long like the other one. The sleeves on the gown were long and a little of the ends hung down. The front covered all of her chest and had some small jewels sparkled on it.

"Wow Lady Kagome" the knight said. Sango nodded her head. The dress was very beautiful and it looked great on Kagome with her pale skin and dark hair. Kagome smiled and twirled around.

"I think I'm done trying on dresses. I'm going to put the green one on. Sango do you want to try any?" Kagome asked her.

"No Kagome I'm fine" Sango said. Kagome nodded her head and went back to change clothes. Sango sighed and wondered when the man would be done with Sota. Hearing a chuckle from beside her, she turned towards the knight.

"What is it that you find funny?" she asked him. He looked at her with a smile still on his face.

"Just that Lady Kagome seems so excited about the dresses, yet at the castle she had more beautiful dresses" he said. Sango knew he was right; Kagome use to have very beautiful dresses.

"I guess she is just happy to have someone else to wear then her nightgown" Sango said. The knight nodded his head, looked at where Kagome had gone then back at her.

"Though Sango, I would have liked to have seen you in a dress" he said a smile on his face. Sango felt her face flush red. She stood up, covering her face with her hands and walked a little way away from him.

She knew of his ways, how he flirted with all the women. She wondered if he was doing that now. Also if maybe what happen might have changed him. Her thoughts stopped right there when she went ridged from something touching her bottom.

Roxas yawned and watched some villagers go by. Some young ladies were standing across the street watching him. Every time he looked their way they would start giggling and try to get him to come over to where they were. He just ignored them.

"Wonder what's taking Miroku so long?" Roxas said out loud. He then heard some loud noises inside the shop. He ran to the door and opened it. Standing the door way, he saw what had happen.

Miroku was lying on the floor, unconscious, with a hand print on his right cheek. Sango was standing not far from him. Her face red, taking deep breathes and her right hand still in the air.

Kagome had come out, wearing the forest green dress, so had Sota and the old couple.

He never learns Roxas thought as he walked over to Miroku and pulled him into a chair.

* * *

"You think we have enough?" Sora asked. He was putting a third pack on a horse. The other horses had packs on them and even Kirara had two packs.

"I'm sure we do" Yami said as he studied the map he was looking at. While looking for food, he had passed a map shop and went in. The owner had helped him find a map of the kingdom and he bought it. He knew the map might come in handy.

"Well it should be, though we also should have looked for a place to stay. Instead of being that cave again" Inuyasha said as he finished putting the second pack on Kirara. She purred when he petted her head.

"Hey two old friends' old friends of mine and Roxas live not far from here and right next to each other. We could visit them tomorrow and see if we can stay with them for a while" Sora said.

"That would be great. Are you sure they would let us stay?" Yami asked him.

"I'm sure. Besides they both owe me and Roxas a favor" he said.

"Then we will visit them tomorrow, but right now we need to find the others and get going" Inuyasha said. The others knew he was right. Yugi and Shippo had gone to go get the others.

A few minutes later, they saw the small group coming towards them. Roxas and Sango had a still unconscious Miroku between them, while Kagome and Yugi carried a large pack. Sota and Shippo also carried a large pack.

"What the hell happen to him and why do you guys have two large packs?" Inuyasha pretty much shouted, even though they others were close.

"Miroku touched Sango's bottom, so she slapped him" Roxas said. Sora started laughing and almost fell to the ground. Sango felt herself blush with being put in the spotlight and saw Inuyasha look at her.

"I didn't mean to knock him out, but he still shouldn't have touched me there" she said. She hoped Inuyasha wouldn't be mad at her, though she had knocked Miroku out in one hit.

"If he did what you said he deserves it" Inuyasha said. Sango looked at him in shock. "Actually I'm glad to know that you put him in his place. No one has been able to" he said, a smile on his face. Sango smiled to, she felt better knowing she was the only person able to.

"The packs are mine and Sota's clothes" She said. Sora toke the pack from Sota and Shippo, while Yami waved his hand at the pack that she and Yugi were carrying. It rose from their hands and floated over towards him. The others watched it as it made its way towards him.

"You had to get that many clothes?" Inuyasha asked her.

"No the owners of the shop gave mine clothes to me for free. We had for Sota" she said. She knew he was probably going to be mad that she got so many clothes, but she didn't care.

"You can have the clothes, just know that it's your reasonability" he said. Kagome nodded her head. Both Yami and Sora put the packs on the extra horse Yami had brought.

"Now that we are all here and ready let's go" Inuyasha said.

"Wait what about Miroku, he is still out?" Kagome said. Inuyasha turned around and grabbed a water sack that they had. He opened it and, when he got in front of Miroku, poured it on his face. Miroku woke up and started to cough, trying to get the water out of his lungs.

"Come on Miroku, we're leaving" Inuyasha said. Miroku just nodded his head. Inuyasha gave him the water sack then started back the way they came. The others got on their rides and followed him.

* * *

Walking down a burnt down hall was a man with black hair and red eyes. Not caring he stepped on a charred skull, causing it to break. He kept on walking down the burnt hall, as some demons searched the rooms ahead of him.

He passed some rat demons chewing on some bones and just chuckled. The castle was empty, not counting him and the demons, and destroyed. It was easy to bring it down, also the king and queen hadn't been hard to kill.

Reaching their chamber room, he stepped in. No demons were in the room and their bodies still lay on the floor. He looked around the place, trying to find the item he was after.

After a while on not finding it he became furious and called for someone to come to him. A demon that was tall had tan skin, long black hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes walked in. He was a wolf demon and had armor over his chest, yet a fur pelt on his legs. His tail was tan and hung low.

"What is it you want?" the wolf demon growled at him. The demon didn't want to be there, but he was force to. He evil man in front of him had taken his clan from him and would kill them if he didn't do what the demon told him.

"I want you to take some demons and find who ever escaped the castle" the man told him.

"What is it you after?" the wolf demon asked. The man looked at him with his red eyes. The wolf felt himself stiffen from the look in the man eyes. The man was pure evil.

"I'm looking for an item that is a necklace. She wants it" he said. The wolf demon felt his stomach drop at what the man said last. If she wanted it, then it must me something powerful.

The wolf turned around and started to walk out of the room.

"Oh and Koga" the man said. Koga stopped and looked at the man over his shoulder. "If you find anyone with the item I'm looking for. Kill them"

"Yes Naraku" was all Koga could say and walked out the room. He hoped he would find the item, cause then maybe his clan could be free. But then he hoped he didn't because he didn't want to kill anyone.

**x~x~x~x**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are happy with how things are going. Im srry for any spelling and/or grammar errors, im only human and i tried to catch them. I wanted to put more of what might happen to the group in this chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as i can. But i am a very busy person and can only type when i find the time. Anyway pls review ~ Moonlightrosegirl

Inuyasha: now that wolf is in the story!

Me: well yea, whats a story about you and Kagome without Koga in it

Inuyasha: a happy one for me

Me: oh you will be fine. I have a plan for Koga that is going to be very helpful

Sora: what friends of mine and Roxas are we going to see?

Me: they are both dear friends of yours and i just felt like i had to put them in

Yugi: are any of mine and Yami's friends going to be in the story too?

Me: maybe, we will see how things go and i might bring a friend or two into it

Yugi: yay!

Roxas: so next chapter we get to see our friends?

Me: yup and maybe for a few chapters after that, im not sure

Yami: well it seems like we are going to have more people to our party

Sora: its not like we dont need the help

Yami: true

Inuyasha: anyway please review reading. I'm sure you guys want to know who the two friends Moonlightrose is going to put in the next chapter is

Yugi: also make sure to tell Moonlightrose what you think, what you think might happen and if you guys have any ideas

Yami: dont forget to check out her other stories and see if you like them

Roxas: we hope to see you guys in the next chapter

Sora: and make sure you review

Me: thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter


	5. New friends

**Hi everyone that is reading this. I hope you guys like this chapter. The group meets two more people from Kingdom hearts an you will found out what Naraku is after, and he is after more then one thing. Enjoy ^_^**

Inuyasha: moonlightrose doesnt own anything dealing with Inuyasha...

Sora & Roxas:...Kingdom Hearts...

Yami and Yugi:...and Yu-Gu-oh!

me: i only own the plot

**Chapter 5**

**New friends**

Kicking in a door, Koga walked into a chamber of the castle. While in the room with Naraku he noticed three scents that didn't belong to the two dead humans in the room. He followed the scents to a room down another hall way.

He knew one belonged to a fox kit; he only smelled it on the bed and now on the bed of the chamber he was in. Another was of a half breed, a half dog demon if he was correct. The last was of a human girl, which he followed to the room. He could also smell the scents of two other humans.

Another demon had told him that they could not find the princess and prince of the castle, so he assumed they had escaped. Sniffing the room, he made sure to remember the scent, he also grabbed a hair brush that had the girls scent all over it.

Hearing a howl from outside, he went to the window and looked down. A reddish wolf barked a few times at him. Koga make a barking noise back then the wolf ran off to the others. Naraku had let him use some of his wolfs to help track the people.

Hopping up the ledge of the window, Koga jumped from the window and landed on the ground without getting hurt. A jump like that was easy for him. Standing up he walked to where his wolf's where.

They were standing in front of the stables, sniffing around. A light brown wolf barked at Koga; telling him that they picked up some scents in the stables. Koga sniffed the air and found the three scents he had followed. Two of the scent vanished into the air, while the scent of the half dog demon went into the woods.

Koga barked an order to the wolf's to remember all the scents they could. The wolves went to work to work remember the scents for their leader. Koga watched them for a while then looked at the woods.

The half demons scent was a few days old, but it hadn't rain the last few days so he could still smell it. He was sure that the half demon was with the girl that the brush he was still holding belonged to.

Looking at the brush he sniffed it again, making sure he remembered the scent. He also knew that if the girl was the princess that she would want her brush back.

* * *

"How much further is it?" Sota asked, while riding on Kirara. The group was heading towards Sora and Roxas's friends place. Sango, Sota and Shippo rode on Kirara; while the others rode on the horses. Kagome was riding on the extra horse, with Inuyasha standing on the back of it.

"Not far" Roxas said. They were crossing an open field and Kirara had flown down towards the group, so she was flying beside them.

"Sora what are these friends of yours like?" Yugi asked; he was riding behind Yami.

"They are close friends and I'm sure they will help us" Sora said. Roxas nodded his head. The two were leading the way. Kagome and Yami rode behind them, while Miroku was the last.

"If they let us stay, are we going to go back for our things?" Shippo asked. He was sitting on Kirara's head.

"Of course; we should be able to get everything in one trip if we work it out right" Inuyasha said. He was still standing behind Kagome on the horse she was riding. Since they stepped into the field he had been riding back there.

Coming up on a small hill, the group stopped at the top and looked down. Down the hill was a huge house with a large barn near it. Cows and horses could be seen in the fields around the place. A small garden was placed between the house and barn.

"This is the place" Sora said; though he looked a little surprised.

"Sora you said that your friends lived next to each other. I don't see another house" Miroku said; the others agreed.

"I guess they changed it since the last time we were here" Sora said, then started his way down the hill. The others followed slowly, so no one and the horse they were on would get hurt.

"How long has it been since you both were last here?" Yami asked.

"A year or two; we stayed here right after we became nights" Roxas said. Kagome was listening to what the others were saying, but something had caught her eye. While the group was coming down the hill, someone had walked out of the house.

From the distance she couldn't tell if the person was male or female. She could see that they were tall, taller then Sora and Roxas, and had white hair (you should know who it is from that). She watched the person walk towards the garden and stopped.

By that time all of them were done with coming down the will and were heading straight for the house.

"Hey!" Sora yelled, waving one of his hands in the air. The person looked towards them and waved back. As the group got closer, the person walked towards the house. Right before the group got close enough to stop; the person opened the door, stuck their head in then closed the door when their head was out.

Being closer now, Kagome could see that the person was male and that his hair was white. His hair was long enough to cover his eyes, but not a lot to where you couldn't see them. His eyes were a light blue and stood out again his tan skin. Wearing a white shirt and brown pants, you could also see that he was built; but not overly built.

"Long time no see guys" he said. His voice was kind of deep but soothing also. The group stopped and Sora jumped off his horse. He ran up to the guy and stopped just a few feet away from him. They started at each other for a while, then both smiled and shook hands.

"I see your still the same Riku" Sora said, a smile still on his face. The others watched, they didn't want to budge in on Sora and his friend.

"And I see that you haven't grown taller" Riku said, laughing. Sora played hit him.

"Hey Riku" Roxas said, he also got off his horse and had walked up while the two were talking.

"Nice to see you Roxas" Riku said, nodding his head towards him. The door behind Riku opened and a guy that was the same height as Riku, had spiky red hair and green eyes stepped out.

"Hey Riku you said we had company" the guy said, his voice wasn't as deep as Riku's and was lighter. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. He was skinny, but also kind of built.

"Hey Axel" Sora and Roxas said at the same time. The guy named Axel, looked at both of them, then smiled.

"Well well well, you guys finally come to visit" Alex said, still smiling. Then both Riku and Axel looked over the others. Kirara had landed when Sora had jumped off his horse.

"Who are your friends?" Riku asked. Inuyasha hopped down from the horse Kagome was on and walked up to them.

"I'm Inuyasha, Sora and Roxas's caption" Inuyasha said, putting his right fist over his heart and bowing to them. Riku and Alex did the same thing back to Inuyasha.

"We would like to ask if out group can stay here for a while. We are, as we know, the only survivors from the attack on the castle" Inuyasha said. The others saw the surprise and shock on Riku and Axel face.

"The castle was attacked?" Riku asked.

"Yes, a few days ago. You do not know this?" Miroku asked from his horse. Riku looked at him.

"The closets village is some hours away. We haven't been there in a few weeks" he said. Yami guessed that the village near them was the small village they had been at. He had asked a few people if they heard about what happen to the castle and no one knew.

"If you don't mind me asking; why did you bow to Inuyasha in respect when you do not have to?" Yami asked. He had notice that and had wondered why.

"We are knights also, we just prefer to live out in the country" Axel said. Inuyasha looked towards Sora and Roxas. Sora was smiling, while Roxas had a head in his hands shaking his head.

"I forgot to mention that" Sora said. Roxas lifted his head and glared at Sora. "What I thought you told them" Sora said. Roxas shook his head again.

"Does it matter that their also knights?" Kagome asked. Everyone looked at her. She was wearing a lavender dress that was like the forest green one. Her hair was in a braid and hung over her shoulder.

"No it doesn't, but it's good to know that we have more help" Yami said. The other agreed, knowing that if anything happen that Riku and Axel could help was good to know.

"So can we stay?" Sora asked them. Riku and Axel looked at each other, at the whole group and then at each other again. Axel looked back at them smiling.

"Sure you can. We're not going to let people we can help stay outside" he said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. They had to place to stay, for now.

"We have some supplies back at a place we were staying. We might need some help getting it here" Inuyasha said. Riku nodded his head and started to walk towards the barn.

"Yugi can you stay here with Kagome, Sota and Shippo?" Yami asked him. Yugi nodded his head and slid off the horse. He ran over to where Kagome was and stood next to her. Roxas helped Sota off Kirara and let Shippo jump on his shoulder.

Sota ran over to Kagome and, when Roxas walked back to where he was standing, Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. By then, Riku had return with another horse and got on.

"I will go with you to help, Axel will stay here with your friends" he said. Inuyasha nodded his head and went up to Kagome. He stopped when he was a few feet away from her.

"We should be gone for a while, are you ok with staying here?" he asked her. Kagome nodded her head. For some odd reason, she already felt save being there. Also she knew that Sora and Roxas wouldn't have taken them to a place that she, or the others, could get hurt at.

"Just make sure to bring all our things" she said to him. He also nodded his head, but stood there staring at her. Kagome felt herself start to blush under his gaze and looked down. She knew that he cared, he had to, to a point to still be protecting her, but in his eyes it seemed like he cared more.

Kagome felt like laughing at herself for thinking that. That Inuyasha cared for her more then he did. Which she guessed wasn't much with how he treated her back at the castle.

"Alright let's go" she heard Inuyasha say and looked up to see his back as he walked away from her. Sora and Roxas were already on their horses and turned them around to lead the others back. Sango waved from Kirara, right before she took off into the sky. They watched the others leave until they couldn't see them anymore.

"So you must be Lady Kagome?" Axel said. He had turned towards her and was looking at her. Kagome turned towards him and held her head high. Though she wasn't scared, she didn't want to look weak.

"I am" she said. Sota still stood next to her and Shippo in her arms. Both were quiet and didn't seem afraid, just stand offish. Yugi was on Kagome's other side.

"That also makes the little boy Prince Sota" he said. Sota nodded his head. He did feel safe, but he didn't feel comfortable without Inuyasha or any of the others there with them.

"Well you both are the first royal visitor's that we have had here, so I'm not sure how you will react to inside" Axel said, one of his hands going to the back of his head. Kagome smiled a little.

"Its fine, we have been staying in a cave for two nights. So your home will be very nice" she said. Axel relaxed a little at that and showed them in.

* * *

"Alright is that all of it?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku walked of the cave with a pack over his shoulder. Yami was making sure the packs on his horse and the other horse would stay on. Sora and Roxas were helping Riku finish with the last pack on his horse. And Sango was sitting on Kirara, who had two packs, waiting for them to finish.

"I think that's it" Miroku said, setting the pack down in front of Inuyasha. As soon as the group got there they went to work getting everything they were taking. They had arrived at the cave midday, now the sun was starting to set.

"How can you not know? You were just in there" Inuyasha said. He was standing in the middle of the small clearing with his arms crossed and his right foot was tapping, though he didn't seem to notice.

"I could have missed a pack. I saw this one and got it, I didn't look around" Miroku said while picking the pack back up and heading towards his horse. Inuyasha let out a small growl and huffed.

"I'll go check" Roxas said and ran back into the cave. Riku looked and Inuyasha from his place next to Sora.

"What's his problem?" he asked. Sora finished with the pack and looked at Inuyasha also.

"He is just impatient. Since what happen at the castle he doesn't like to be away from Kagome for very long" Sora said. Riku stilled watched Inuyasha as Roxas came back from the cave and told them that he didn't see anything.

"Alright let's head back" Inuyasha said. He waited till everyone was ready before taking off into the woods. The others followed, though they couldn't see him.

"Sora was right he is impatient" Riku said out loud.

"It's not just that" Riku looked to his right to see the wizard, Yami, riding next to him. While they had all been working, Sora and Roxas had told him who was who and introduce him to them.

"Yes Inuyasha is impatient, but also like Sora told you he doesn't like to be away from Kagome too long. In the castle he was picked to protect her and, since that day, has been with her everywhere and not too far away. Also with what happen with the castle and everything, had kind of made him more on edge" Yami said. Riku listened and nodded his head before looking forward. Right quick he saw the half demon knight before he jumped to another tree branch.

* * *

Following the smell of Naraku, Koga found him sitting in what he guessed was a dinning room. The room was medium size and held a small table with four chairs. A few paintings hung on the walls.

"What do you have to report?" Naraku asked him.

"I found the scents of a hand full of humans, two demons and a half demon leading away from the castle and into the woods" Koga said. At the moment, he had his wolves following the half demons scent.

"That seems to be the biggest group to leave. Other demons have followed the scents of humans that have fled" Naraku said. Koga wasn't surprise that he had other demons tracking the other survivors.

"I want you to follow their scents. If they spilt up, send a wolf to me with a message and I will send someone to help" Naraku said, then stood up and started to walk out.

"You never told me what you were after" Koga said. Naraku had stopped in his tracks. He had said he was after an item, but he hadn't said what the item was.

"Actually, I'm after two things. One is a item, it's a necklace with a purple jewel in the middle; if you see it, I'm sure you wont miss it. The other is a person, the princess of this castle. Though I should say that new ruler of his castle" Naraku said. He chuckled at the end, causing a shiver to run up Koga's spin.

"If you find both, bring them to me. Both are not to be harm, if they are something might happen to one of your pack members" Naraku said, an evil smile on his face. Koga let out a small growl, but knew it was no use. If harm did come to the item and the girl, he knew someone one from his pack would die and he would be the only one to blame.

Having nothing else to say, he watched Naraku walk out and followed not far behind. He walked out a side door and ended up outside, near the stables. He could hear his wolves howling to each other in the woods. He toke a deep, calming breath then took off toward into the woods.

* * *

"So there are only eight rooms here?" Yugi asked. He was walking down a hall way with Axel. They had just gone looking through the rooms, trying to figure out who would sleep where.

"Yea, me and Riku have our own room. Four of the rooms are for company, one is a library and the last a storage room you can say" Axel said, smiling at the end. Yugi had seen the four rooms, but none of the others.

Kagome, Sota and Shippo were waiting outside for the others to come back. They had all come in for some to drink and to relax, but after a while Sota and Shippo had wanted to go outside and play. Kagome had gone with them, to make sure they didn't get into any trouble.

"If you don't mind me asking, who attacked the castle?" Axel asked Yugi. They were passing the small kitchen in the house and were heading towards the door.

"We don't know. A few hours before we were attacked Yami sensed some thing evil and the castle was put on high alert. Some time in the night, we were attacked by demons. We all barely made it out alive. We let it burning" Yugi said. In his mind, he could still see the flames coming from the castle.

"It must have been harsh" Axel said while leaning back against the door frame. He stood in the door way, while Yugi was outside in front of him. Shippo had transform into a big pink balloon and was chasing Sota around. Kagome was sitting in the shade of a tree not far from the house.

Kagome smiled as she watched Shippo and Sota play. Being a prince, he wasn't really allowed to play with the other kids like she knew he wanted to. She remembered thinking the same thing. Back then she and Sango would play right before she went to bed.

Thinking about the past made her think of her parents. She missed them so much and wished they were there with them. But she knew that wouldn't bring them back. Reaching up to her neck, she felt the necklace she found. If the dress couldn't hide it, she would hide it in a small sack or a pocket. Today she decided to wear it out in the open.

She tried to remember what the jewel in the middle of the necklace was called. Her mother told her the name when she was little and the story behind it, but she couldn't remember.

Hearing Sota shout, she looked at where he was. Sota was waving his hands in the air. Shippo had transformed back and was also waving. Kagome got up and walked towards them. Standing behind them, she saw what they were waving at.

They could see Sango on Kirara coming towards them. Kagome knew that if she could see Sango, then the others wouldn't be far behind. Looking at the small hill, she saw a figure standing on top of it. When she blinked the person was gone and a red blur was making its way towards them.

The blur stopped just in front of Sota and Shippo and Kagome couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha had a smirk on his face and his eyes were bright, like he was happy.

"I beat them back" he said. Sota ran towards him and asked him if anything happen and did they get everything. Inuyasha looked down at him and answer his questions. When the others got closer Sota and Shippo ran out to greet them.

"Did you guys race on the way back?" Kagome asked him, remembering what he said when he arrived. Inuyasha felt a slight blush come on his face and ignored it.

"Not really, but I still got here before them" he said, not looking at her. Kagome smiled a small smile and just nodded her head. The others arrived with Sota on Sora's horse with him and Shippo sitting on Yami's shoulder.

After getting their personal items out, they all selected rooms they would sleep in. Kagome, Sota and Shippo were sharing a big room. Sango and Kirara would have a small room. Yami and Yugi were going to share a room with two beds in it. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sora and Roxas shared a large room with for separate beds. Axel and Riku offered their rooms, but everyone was ok with how they were arranged to sleep.

They had brought their other things inside, but left most of it still in the packs. They were all tired and said they would work on it tomorrow.

Shippo and Sota were the first ones asleep. Sango and Kagome carried them to bed and tucked them in. Yami and Yugi weren't far behind and said goodnight to everyone. Miroku went to bed when Sango decided she was going to bed too. He followed to her room and everyone could hear a slap.

Axel and Riku went to bed, saying they would have to get up early to fix a huge breakfast to feed everyone. Sora and Roxas left for their beds when they both yawned at the same time. That left Inuyasha and Kagome up.

Inuyasha wasn't tried in the lest bit, being a half demon, he could go day on little to no sleep. Kagome on the other hand was about to fall asleep at any second, but didn't want to leave Inuyasha by himself.

He had been looking out the window at the moon when he turned around and saw her sleep in a chair. He couldn't help the smile that came on his face as he watched her sleep. To him, she looked peaceful; also the slight snore that came from her was cute.

Hearing that ring his head, he shook his head. He couldn't be thinking like that, not towards Kagome. She was the queen, born the take the thrown. He was a knight and a half demon at that. A person, or thing as he thought sometimes, that wasn't one or the other. His blood was a mix of two things that should never be mixed; a human and a demon.

Picking her up bridal style, he toke her to the room she was staying in. He slowly opened the door, hoping not to wake up Sota. He knew that Shippo would hear and smell him, so he knew he would be awake for a little.

Laying her on the bed, he placed her next to Shippo on the bed. Shippo looked at him with sleepy eyes and blinked at him. Inuyasha let out a low growl, that only demons could hear and understand, that meant 'sleep'. Shippo nodded his head and laid his head on Kagome's shoulder and fell back asleep.

Inuyasha walked to the door, looked back at the three in bed and then closed the door.

**x~x~x~x**

I know some of you must have hope that Inuyasha and Kagome would share a room, right? Truth be told i though about doing that, but thought i was too soon to do that. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I worked hard on it, though it might not be as good as my other chapters. But i have family things going on at the moment, im also redoing my room (like getting a new bed, new dressor, taking things out and moving things around) and two days out of the week i work (i volunteer at my moms work for 8 hours). So as you can see, lately i have been busy. I try to type every chance i get and am always thinking of what i could put in here. On top of all that, Im totally hoocked on the manga Black Bird and cant put the books down even though i have read them like 10 times already. Also, sorry for spelling and grammor errors. Im only human, remember? So please review or even just save to your favorites or put this story on you story alert, so i know people are reading this and want me to go on ~Moonlightrosegirl

P.S.~ i dont know when i will update (as you might have read, im a very busy person) so bear with me if its a while. Also, yes kenia i know your the only person commenting. But seeing that someone comments, even one person, makes me want to hurry up and put the next chapter up. So *hugs you* thanks for commenting and i hope you do for as long as you want.

Inuyasha: i wonder what she is going to put in the next chapter?

Sora: i dont know

Yami: how about we ask her

Roxas: good idea

Yugi: just one thing

Inuyasha, Sora, Yami & Roxas: what?

Yugi: where is she?

*they all look around*

Sora: where did she go, she was just here

Inuyasha: i smell her, but i cant tell where its coming from

Roxas: Moonlight!

Yami: uh guys

*they all look at Yami*

Yami: she is right there *points to me sitting in a chair listening to my ipod and reading a Black Bird manga*

Inuyasha: she is still reading those books

*Sora walks up behind me and take out my ear phones*

Me: hey!

Sora: can you stop reading those books just for a little bit to help us

Me: no

Inuyasha: why do you like those books so much?

Me: cause i do and Kyo is soo kool and hot (XD)

*they all roll their eyes*

Me: i cant help it, he is

Sora: what about us?

Me: well you guys are hot too, but Kyo is a Tengu (crow demon) and has black wings

Inuyasha: im a hald demon with dog ears

Me: i know and i love your ears *reachs up and rubs Inuyasha ears*

Inuyasha: *growls a little, but doesnt pull away*

Yami: well anyway please review for this chapter

Roxas: Moonlight would love to hear what you guys think

Yugi: but if you dont, thats ok. Just save this story to your favorites or story alert, that would be ok

Sora: we hope like this story long enough to read the next chapter

Me: also i would like to say sorry if someone thinks i put too much in my author note at the end of the story. I just wanted you guys to know that i really try to update as fast as i can and why it takes some time.

Inuyasha: also that she sorry she is so obsessed on Black Bird

Me: *pulls Inuyasha ear*

Inuyasha: ow! what was that for?

Me: for saying that! the books are cute, sweet and the guys in it are hot

Inuyasha: *rolls eyes*

Me: *glares at him* i will pull your ear again

Inuyasha *covers ears with hands*

Me: *smiles* thank you *turns to reader* so review, or what ever you want and hope to see you in the next chapter *waves* bye


	6. Their past

**Hi everyone. Im ssssoooo sorry for it being so long sicne i updated. I have been bust dealing with family and personal things, also redoing my whole room (that took a long time and im still not all the way done). So i havent had alot of time to work on this chapter much. Luckily i dont have to go to my mom's work this week, so i have been working on this chapter during this week. As you see, by the title, this chapter is about "Their past". You will read about the main chacters past and a little of Koga's. Anyway, i have probably said too much already, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Their past**

Walking down the hall, Kagome yawned and shook her head. She didn't remember going to bed last night, but when she woke up she was in the room that Sota, Shippo and her were sharing. Hearing people talking, she went towards the noise.

Yami, Yugi and Axel were up cooking breakfast. Axel was looking into an over, while Yami at a frying pan over the fire. Yugi was going around getting them things that they needed. Kagome ducked as two eggs flew over her head and into Yami's waiting hand.

"Oh. Good morning Kagome" Yami said. He smiled at her then turned back to the frying pan and cracked the eggs.

"Morning Yami; where is everyone else?" she asked him. She stood close to the door so she was out of their way.

"Outside" Axel answered. A smirk was on his face and Kagome wondered why.

Thanking them for telling her, she walked out and towards the front door. She opened the door to see the sun had raised a little and that everyone else was outside.

Sango and Kirara sat under the tree Kagome had sat the other day. Sota and Shippo were standing in front of her, play fighting. In the middle of the small space were the rest of them.

Sora lunged at Roxas; at the last minute Roxas blocked and dug his boots into the ground. Sora pushed forwards and made Roxas move a little. He did it again, but right when he did; Roxas pushed also, causing Sora to be pushed back. Roxas ran forward and tripped him. Sora back hit the ground and when he looked up Roxas's blade was at his throat.

"Dead" Roxas said. Sora glared at him; Roxas smiled then put his hand out to help Sora up. Sora took his hand and stood up. They smiled at each other and turned to watch the other fight.

Miroku stood with his feet spread equally apart and a wooden staff in his hands. Riku moved back and forward a few feet in front of him, watching him. After still doing that for a while, Riku finally made his move. He ran at Miroku, his sword raised up. Miroku brought his staff up at the last second and blocked it right over his head.

Riku put more force into this sword and saw the staff fall a little more. Getting an idea, he raised his sword for a final blow, but didn't except Miroku to be so fast with his staff. When Miroku saw that Riku was going to do, he quickly moved his staff when Riku raised his sword. Twirling his staff, Miroku caused Riku to take a step back. Miroku then toke his staff and tapped Riku in his chest.

"Dead" he said with a smile on his face. Riku lowered his sword and bowed to Miroku, who bowed back to him.

"You are skilled with that staff" Riku said.

"Yes, I am better with a staff though I use a sword more" Miroku said while twirling the staff around in one hand. Hearing clapping they turned towards the sound and saw Kagome clapping at them.

"You all are very good" she said. All of them smiled and bowed to her. Kagome bowed back, showing her respect for them.

"Kagome Sora said if I wanted he would train me to fight" Sota said, running up to her. Kagome glanced at Sora as he put his hand behind his head.

"If it's alright with you Kagome" Sora said. Kagome looked at Sota and saw how excited he was. She couldn't let him down, not after what had already happen to them. Also it wouldn't be a bad idea to teach him how to defend himself.

"It is, just be careful" she said. Sota hugged her and ran towards Sora so he could start learning. Roxas stood with Sora, also going to teach Sota how to fight. Riku walked off towards the house and Miroku twirled his staff then threw it in the air and caught it.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Sango, during the fights she had walked towards her. She stood just under the branches of the trees, while Sango was sitting with her back against the trunk and Kirara in her lap.

"He went looking around" she said, then put Kirara on her shoulder and stood up. She stretched as she made her way towards Miroku and picked up a sword that was lying on the ground.

"Care to practice with me?" she asked him. Miroku didn't seem surprise.

"Sure, but don't think I will go easy on you" he said. Kirara jumped off Sango's shoulder and sat down a good distance from the two.

"Wouldn't want you to" she said, then ran at him. He blocked with his staff and pushed her back.

Kagome watched the two practice for a while then started to walk around. Sora was showing Sota how to hold a sword while Roxas helped Sota place his hands right on the sword.

Kagome walked towards the barn. Though she was a prince, she always like visiting the stables at the castle and wanted to see a farm like the one they were staying at. She looked at the small garden that was growing and smiled a little at the scarecrow in the middle of it.

The scarecrow had on a bright red shirt, brown pants and a hat. The hat was old and had wholes in it, so did the pants. Straw was sticking out it from any place it could. A sack was it head. What made her laugh was the face. It was a normal scarecrow face, except instead of a straight line or a smile for the mouth. This scarecrow tongue was sticking out.

Kagome place her hand over her lips to hold her laughter in and kept walking towards the barn. When she got to the entrance to it, she didn't have to open the door because they were already open. She walked in, the smell of hay and horses hit her nose.

Not wanting to get her dress dirty, she lifted it up a little. She was wearing a light yellow dress that had green flowers on the bottom of it. The sleeves were short and the dress was made of thin material, so the person who wore it wouldn't get very hot.

The barn was a large one; hay was every where in the place, but it didn't give it a messy feel. In a corner sacks of oats were stacked and place out of the way. More down the barn; were stales. The barn had nine stales, enough to hold their horses, Riku's and Axel's horse with two empty stales left.

Walking by the stales, Kagome saw that all the horses had fresh water and food. All the horses were doing something different. Miroku's horse was eating, while Sora's horse was drinking water. The horse that belonged to Roxas looked like it was still sleeping.

Coming to the Yami's horse, Kagome stopped and petted it head. The horse had its head out and when it saw her had made noises, like it was saying come here. She smiled at she petted it and traced the white star on it's for head.

"Kagome!" hearing her hand being called she turned her head towards the entrance of the barn. Yugi had just walked into the barn and was heading towards her. "Breakfast is ready Kagome" he said. Kagome nodded her head and then started to walk towards him.

She followed Yugi towards the house and saw that the others were already gone. Wondering how Sango and Miroku's practice went, she made a note to herself to ask Sango who won.

* * *

Sniffing around the area, Koga noted that all the scents they had been following had been their. The freshest scents were of the half demon, a cat demon and five humans, one human's scent he didn't recognize.

Two of his wolves had followed the scents to a hot springs near by, though the scents were old. One had followed the scents to a village near by and the rest had searched the cave. Now all of them sat around him as he stood in the middle of the clearing.

He sniffed the area again, double checking. The scents went off in the opposite direction of the village. Which seemed odd to him; why wouldn't they go towards the village?

If he had been leading the group, he would have headed for the village and stay there for a day or so. Then move to another. It seemed that the group was thinking differently from him.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard thunder in the distance. Looking up at the sky, he saw that it had turned black and lighting flash in the clouds. His wolves wined at him; they didn't mind getting wet, just didn't want to be out in the middle of the storm. It felt like it was going to be a bad one.

Koga looked the way the scents went and felt torn in two. He also didn't want to stay out in the storm, but if he didn't follow the scents his clan was going to be in trouble. Rubbing his for head, he tried to think.

Coming with a decision, he barked a order to his wolves to follow him. They all stood up and ran after him when he ran into the tree line. One wolf, a black one, asked him where they were going.

Koga barked two words that made the others pick up their pace after him; 'To clan'.

* * *

Opening the door the house, Inuyasha quickly shut it behind him and leaned back against it. He had been going through the forest near by to make sure they hadn't been followed. So far as he saw and smelled, they hadn't been; though he knew that it might not last long.

Shaking his head, he tried to get the water that was in his ears out. It had started raining on his way back. He was drenched from the rain and running in it, but he didn't care.

"Oh you're finally back" he looked up to see Kagome standing not far from him in a yellow dress. He thought the dress looked lovely on her, but he loved the green dress she had on a few days ago; though he would never say that to her, or anyone for that matter.

"I was making sure no one was following us" he said, then shook his head again. He hated getting water in his ears, it annoyed him and, if he didn't get the water out, his ears could become infected.

"Go by the fire and dry" Kagome said and pointed towards the sitting room. Inuyasha walked by her and sat right in front of the small fire. A few minutes later, Shippo came running up to him with a large rag and a smaller rag in his hands.

"Here" he said hanging Inuyasha the larger one. "Kagome told me to give you this one and for me to help you with your ears" he said, then hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but let the fox kit dry his ears. He was surprise that Shippo was so gentle with his ears. Then again Shippo had ears like his and would understand.

When he was done, Shippo hopped off his shoulder and watched Inuyasha dry himself. It was kind of hard with his clothes still on, but the fire was drying them. Done with the rag, Inuyasha threw it away from him making it land right on top of Shippo.

"Hey!" Shippo yelled and tried to get the rag off. He was moving around at the same time, which caused him to trip on a part of the rag that got under his feet and become tangled up in the rag.

Hearing the ruckus, everyone came to see what it was. They all started laughing at seeing the sight. Yami walked out for the group, chuckling, and pointes his index finger at the pile.

Shippo and the rag started to rise in the air, but as they did the rag started to come lose from Shippo. Once the rag was lying on the floor, everyone could see Shippo curled up in a ball with his eyes closed.

He floated over to Yami, who caught him in his arms. Shippo opened his eyes and stared, confused, at Yami.

"Next time try not to get tangle up" Yami said to him, a smile on his face. Shippo nodded his head and Yami set him down on the floor. Inuyasha picked up both rags and hung them over a rail that was near the fire that had other clothes on it.

"So what did you find?" Roxas asked him. Everyone turned and looked at Inuyasha. They were all worried about being followed and found out.

"As far as I can tell we aren't being followed and there is a huge ass storm heading our way" he said. Riku and Sora ran out the door to make sure the animals would be alright. While Axel and Miroku started to close the windows.

"We better get some wood in here so we will have a fire for the rest of night" Yami said. Yugi and Roxas followed him to the back door, where the wood pill was.

* * *

Trying to smooth out his fur, Koga walked down a dark hallway. His wolves follow right behind him, their coats were fluffed out from trying to shack the water off. The rain had started when they weren't far from the place. When they got inside though, all of them were drenched.

"Remember we can't act up or anything" Koga said. "She is giving us a chance to see everyone. One slip and we might not have a chance again" he said. The wolves nodded their heads in understanding, but their tails were down. They were happy to be able to see their clan members they miss so much, but they didn't like that it was only because 'she' was letting them.

Koga turned a corner and came face to face with a demon guard. The guard was a bull demon with brown skin, short black hair, red eyes and two horns on his head. He wore golden armor, which made his bulging muscles stand out.

"Here again wolf" the guard said. His voice was deep and rough; Koga focused himself not to bare his fangs and growl at the guard. He had done that once before and wasn't allowed to his clan for nearly two months.

"Yes I am, I have permission" Koga said. He hated sounding like a little boy who had to tell a grown up he was allowed to go outside. The bull demon smiled and stepped aside. "I know, got a message not long ago. Go ahead, but you leave when I tell you to" he said. All Koga could do was nod his head and walk in.

His wolves followed close behind, not wanting to get stuck on the other side of the door with the bull demon. Hearing a bang, Koga knew he was shut inside the place until he had to leave.

The door being closed caused the people inside to stir. They looked at him, wide eyed, then came towards him. Koga smiled at seeing his clan mates, it had been a while since he saw them.

Sadly they were thinner then when they were brought to the place, but at least they were alive. The wolves with him ran off towards their families; howling could be heard as the wolves accounted they were here. Others that were not at the door came from where they were to great the clan leader and wolves with him.

Koga greeted all of them, he knew all of them and greeted them one by one or the whole family. He was happy to see them, but sad to see them still like this. His whole clan was confined to a small part of the castle they were in. He guessed it use to one of the servant quarts.

"Koga are you going to be staying with us for a while?" one of his warriors asked. The others all asked them same thing.

"No I wont, I'm only here for as long as the guard wants' me to be here" he said. Seeing the sadness in their eyes, he wished he could stay more. But he knew that he had to get back to tracking the princess and the others that escaped. His clan knew nothing of what he did and he was glad for that.

"Move would you" hearing a familiar voice, Koga watched as a female wolf made her way towards him. He smiled a little when she was finally in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been?" she asked him. Her green eyes were bright with the fire in them. Her red hair in pigtails didn't look out of place, but her fur, that was usually white, had dirt on it.

"Nice to see you too Ayame" Koga said with the smile still on his face. Seeing the blush on her face made his smile bigger. Ayame was the granddaughter of a powerful wolf demon, but her pack was killed when she was young and she was the only one to survive.

When Koga was a teen his clan has adopted her. At the time she was annoying to him and would follow him around like a lost puppy. The adults had said it was cute and that they would one day end up mates. Koga's face would go red if he heard them say that and try to get away from her.

Now she was one of the few female warriors in his pack. Also she, usually, toke over as leader while he was gone.

"Anyway, do you have any news of when we are getting out of here?" Ayame asked him. She always asked that question when he came to visit and it always made his happy feeling fall. He didn't know when they would or if they ever would get out.

"No I don't" he said. Others around him became sad with the news; he knew some were giving up hope of ever being free again. Hearing the door, that Koga had come through, open made most of the clan members run and hide, only Koga, Ayame, the wolves that were with Koga and some of his warriors remained where they were.

"Times up wolf" the guard said. Some of the warriors around Koga bared their fangs at the guard and growled. Koga gave a bark and they all stopped growling. Walking towards the door he whistled for his wolves to follow him; they all came slowly, not wanting to leave their clan members.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the fire while the storm raged outside. They could hear the wind and rain as it hit the house. Thunder made them feel like the house was shaking, but they couldn't see the lighting.

"We have to do something to past the time" Sora said. He was sitting with Roxas on his right and Riku on his left. They had, luckily, made sure the animals were ok before the storm got there and that the windows were shut.

"But what, we can't play any games" Sota said, while grapping the blanket he had tighter around him. He was between Sango and Shippo, with Kagome on the other of Shippo.

"Hey I have an idea" Yugi said. Yami and Inuyasha were on either side of him. Everyone looked at him.

"How about we tell stories about ourselves" he said. After saying it, he felt a little unsure of himself and hide his eyes behind his bangs.

"I think that's a great idea Yugi" Kagome said. Hearing her say that made Yugi's head shoot up and smile at her.

"Really?" he asked her. Though Yugi was older then he looked, he did act like a little kid sometimes.

"Sure, we don't really know everything about each other. So doing that will help us know each other more" she said. Everyone else nodded their heads; they really didn't know much at the other and it would be nice to know more about the people you were traveling and fighting with.

"So who's first?" Sora asked. They all looked at the others; no one wanting to go first.

"How about Yugi since it was his idea" Miroku said. Yugi looked scared at the idea of him going first; but he took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Ok. I grew up in a fairly large village that is far from here. My parents died when I was little and my grandfather raised me. Growing up I only had a few friends, but they were the best friends. Then one day, there was talk of a wizard in the village and that's how I meet Yami" Yugi said. At the end he looked at Yami and smiled. Yami nodded his head.

"So I guess it's your turn Yami" Roxas said. Everyone leaned a little closer; they all wanted to hear about Yami's past.

"I guess it is. I was born in a secret village for wizards; the location is only known to people with magic in their blood. Both my parents were average skilled wizards, but somehow I seemed to have more powers then any one in the village. School was a breeze for me and I was a quick learner. My teachers didn't know what to do with me when I learned spells that toke them and others years to get. Through all that my parents didn't treat me any differently, though everyone else did" Yami's eyes seemed to glaze over as he spoke.

"At the age of thirteen, when a wizard's true power comes to him, I couldn't control my powers very well. Often times in class, or at home, something would happen. As in an object would go floating by or just by touching something I would change it; without meaning to. In the village, the number one rule is never hurt another wizard unless it was a last resort" Yami hung head, like Yugi had, so his eyes were hidden. "I broke that rule" he said.

Everyone had been on the edge of their seat (figure of speech, of course) when he said that. They all gasped and looked around at each other. No one ever thought Yami would hurt someone without meaning to.

"What happen?" Inuyasha asked; he said what everyone was thinking, but not saying.

"One day I was studying an old scroll in village library. When a boy that was my age came up to me. His name was Marik (Yami Marik, evil Marik). Everyone said that if it wasn't for me, he would probably be the top wizard of our class. Marik was also very completive. Every time I did a spell, he would try to do it better then I did. Most of the time it ended with him messing up the spell and making a fool out of himself. For that he hated me, even though it wasn't my fault that I had so much power and was good as spells. On that day, Marik decided he wanted to have a magic duel with me. Every time I told him no and tried to ignore him, but he kept asking me. So when he found me in the library and asked me, I accepted" Yami took and deep breath before continuing.

"We went to the huge clearing that was for magic dueling. Some how everyone in the village heard we were going to duel (just could help it lol), so they were all at the clearing" from what the others could see, his face became grim as he paused in telling them his past.

"The duel was hard and went on for a while. Usually a duel only lasted a few spells, then that was it. Ours went on for more then that. We started at the middle of the day, it was getting dark and we were still at it. Our power and skill was evenly matched. When one of us used a spell, the other would cast a counter spell. We were both on our last bit of power. I was tired of the fight and gather all my strength left to try and deliver a final blow. I used a simple spell that wouldn't hurt him, it was a binding spell. But I still wasn't in control of my powers. Right before I sent the spell at him, my powers flared back up and the spell became more then it was suppose to. Marik put up a shield that protected him, but his powers were low and his shield couldn't hold against the power that was in the spell. Everyone in the village and me watched as Marik was hit by the spell and bind him. The spell was so powerful that it broke his bones. We all heard the crack and I knew that I had killed him" Yami's body shuddered after saying that, but he continued on.

"After removing the spell, a wizard that was good with healing said that his neck had snapped first and he didn't feel any pain. That didn't ease the pain I felt though, cause of my powers and my lack of control. I had killed someone, without meaning to. I ran off to my home and waited for my parents. They came not long after and told me it wasn't my fault. I didn't believe them, though I wanted to. When the other villagers came and demanded my parents hand me over to be killed for killing Marik, they refused to hand me over. They tried to tell the villagers it wasn't my fault, that I still didn't have control over my powers and all that; the villagers didn't listen. My mother came to my room and started to pack my things, then she handed me the pack and told me to run. I did as she said. When I was a great distance away, on a hill, I looked down at the village and saw my house on fire" Sango and Kagome let out a gasped and everyone felt horrible for asking Yami to share about his past.

"Yami if you don't want to continue…" Kagome started to say, but Yami looked up and smiled at her. "No, its ok. Besides the next part is how I meet Yugi" he said. Kagome nodded her head.

"After that I traveled all over the place. I never stayed in one place for long, for fear of my people finding me. Along the way I preformed magic tricks to earn money. When I arrived in Yugi's village I was traveling with a farmer who was selling his crops. I brought in the kids with my tricks and the parents would see his crops and buy them. After a show I saw Yugi standing with his friends and was surprised with how alike we were. Later we meet at the marketplace and I ended up staying with him and his grandfather" Yami said. The others were glad that the story was finally getting to happy things.

"How did you guys end up at the castle?" Axel asked.

"I heard of a king in need to a healer for his castle and I thought it would be a good job for me" Yami said.

"I always wanted to travel and see a castle, so I went along with him. My grandfather was sad that we were both leaving, but told us to go ahead" Yugi said, a smile on his face. Everyone was silent after that; all of them taking in what they heard.

"Wow, never thought you had that kind of past" Sora said, smiling at Yami. Yami just nodded his head and stared into the fire.

"So who's next?" Miroku asked.

"Well since you asked. You" Sango said. She was sitting next to him while Axel was on his other side. Miroku sighed, but didn't complain.

"I was born in a monks temple, my mother died giving birth to me" hearing about him being born in a monks temple everyone was surprise with how he acted. Then hearing about his mother made tears come to Sango and Kagome's eyes.

"My father was a strong monk, my fathers family was from a line of very powerful monks. When I was six he dead from a demon attack. I was raised by a dear friend of his that was also a monk. On my fourteenth birthday a knight stayed at our temple and saw me training with a staff. He said I had great potential for a knight and after a talk with the monk that I lived with; I began my training to be a knight. Though we stayed at the temple and I was trained as a knight and monk" Miroku said.

"So you're a knight and a monk?" Roxas asked him. Miroku nodded his head.

"That's why you were using a staff when you guys practice this morning" Kagome said. Miroku looked her way and smiled. "Yes it was and it's true I'm better with a staff though I use a sword more" he said.

"How often do you use your spiritual powers?" Yami asked him.

"Not very often; my powers come in handy when I'm in a tuff place, but I don't use them much" Miroku said. It was still raining and another wave of thunder shook the house.

"Who's next?" Sota asked. Shippo was now under the blanket with him.

"How about Sora and Roxas" Yugi said, looking at the two. Both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure" Roxas said and looked at Sora.

"Well we were born and raised in village not far from here. Me and Roxas are twins, but we never knew out parents" Sora said. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and smiled at getting that the two were twins right.

"What happen to them?" Miroku asked.

"We don't know. No one ever told us" Roxas said. "Anyway, we grew up as the orphans of the village. Some villagers would let us stay the night and we did some work for them to earn a meal" he said.

"We had a small group of friends, other orphans of the village. All of us were close and stood up for each other" Sora said. He looked at Riku and Axel, both were smiling.

"Then one day we stumbled upon a two knights fighting some demons. We had some fighting skills, so we helped them. After the fight the knights decided to take us with them and train us" Roxas said.

"Through most of out training we were all together, but then the knights had to go off to different places" Sora said. "I can take it from here Sora" Riku said; Sora nodded his head and let him tell the story.

"I and Axel went off with one of the knights. We were trained while traveling and helped him with most of his knight duties" Riku said.

"While me and Sora stayed with the other knight. We didn't travel and stayed in the area of the kingdom. When we were ready to be knights, we came to the castle and the king knighted. After a while we decided to stay at the castle" Roxas said. Kagome remembered being there when they were knighted, it wasn't along ago.

"We were knighted by another king, but came back were to settle down in small area for now" Axel said. Riku nodded his head.

"Wow, four friends becoming knights in two different ways. You don't hear about that a lot" Miroku said. This was true; usually only a handful of people get picked for training to be a knight.

"Sango who about you go next" Kagome said. Sango gave her a side ways glance and Kagome smiled at her.

"I was born in a village not far from the castle. My parents were also servants for the king and queen. My mom had to stop working when she became pregnant with my little brother. Sadly she died giving birth to him and that left my dad raising the both of us. I took care of my brother while my dad work and when I was old enough to work, I started" she said. Kagome was surprised by this. She had never heard of Sango's family; that being the main reason she wanted Sango to tell her story next.

"When I was fourteen, by dad became very ill and had to stay home for a while. I was on the only one working; my brother was still too young to work yet, though every day he kept telling me that he was old enough to. One day I came home to find my brother also sick. I tried to help them both get better, but they weren't. Also with working as a servant I wasn't there all the time" everyone saw her eyes glaze over and tears come into her eyes.

"I came home one day to find some of the villagers standing outside our house. I asked them what was wrong and they told me that my father and brother died cause of the sickness. I couldn't take the news of it and passed out. An old friend of my mom's toke me in and helped me get over what happen. I still worked at the castle and one day became the servant to my best friend" Sango said, smiling at Kagome at the end. Kagome smiled back with tears in her eyes.

"It sure seems like so far we have all lost major people in our lives" Yami said. Everyone nodded their heads. They all knew Kagome, Sota and Shippo's story.

"Inuyasha you are the only one left" Sora said looking at him across the fire. Inuyasha stared right back at him. Kagome sat on his right while Yugi was on his left (that should be a full circle or kind of).

"My father was a great dog demon of another kingdom. My mother a great noble's daughter. They meet one day when my father saved my mother from a demon attack. My mother's parents weren't happy that my father saved her, but showed him their thanks and let him stay at their place for a little. My mother was grateful for my father saving her, so she stayed near him pretty much the whole time he was there. Slowly they feel in love with each other" he paused for a second.

"He came a visited her often, until her parents forbid him to. Then they started seeing each other at night. One day my mother found out she was pregnant with me and told my father. He was happy and wanted to take her to his castle, but she wouldn't leave her family. When her father found out, he was outraged and sent her away. I was born on a cold winter's night. At the time my mother's parents sent a samurai with my mother. The samurai was in love with my mother and tried to kill her after I was born. Luckily my father found us before he could, but the samurai sent the place on fire. My father died in the fire trying to protect me and my mother as we escaped" no one was surprised at this. Even though some demons were accepted, half demons rarely were.

"After that my mother went to her parents and asked me be let back home. They let her, though they weren't happy that I was with her. I was raised around nobles, but I was shunned for being a half breed. The other kids would call me names and wouldn't play with me. When something bad happen I was always the first to be blamed. My mother hated that life for me, but she couldn't go anywhere else" he said. Kagome felt her heart hurt at his words; that a kid would have to go through that, just because he was different.

"I was only six when my mother dead. I still don't know how, but one day I came inside from playing and found her body being cared away. I screamed and tried to get the men carrying her to let her go" a low growl came from his throat and his eyes blazed with anger. "My mothers father, my suppose grandfather, kicked me away like a dog and told me to get lost; that since my mother was dead he had no reason to keep me there. At the time I didn't understand and staid where I was. Later he had guards kick me out and make sure I never came back" the growl went away and the blaze in his eyes died some.

"I wondered around the forest for a few days and, one day, was found by my older brother. I never knew I had a brother, half on at that, he was a full demon. He took me back to our father's kingdom, his kingdom now and took care of me. I lived with him and his mate for most of my live. There was a demon knight that served my bother and I was trained under him. I knew the kingdom would never want a half demon ruler, so I never tried to take my bothers place or wanted to. After I was knighted, by my brother, I traveled until I came to castle and settled there" he said. All was silent as everyone took in his story. No one would have figured that Inuyasha was from royal blood.

"What about your brother?" Sora asked.

"We still ruled his kingdom. I get a letter from him every now and then, making sure I'm still alive and to visit him sometime" he said.

"Why don't you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha turned towards her and looked her in the eye.

"Other then my brother and his mate, I'm not welcomed there. The people don't want to see something that makes my father's, their great leaders, blood line defiled" he said. Kagome could feel the anger he had for those people, but she could also feel the sadness he had for not being accepted by them. Now knowing about his past, she felt bad for the times he fought with him. She wondered if fighting with her might have brought back painful memories for him.

"Well it seems like everyone had told their story" Axel said.

"And it seems the storm has passed" Yami said. Everyone listened and heard he was right. They couldn't hear rain hitting the house or thunder. Riku got up and walked to the door.

"He is right; there are still some dark clouds but the storm is gone" he said. A small breeze came through the house and the smell of rain and grass hit their noses.

"How about we all get some sleep. It's been a long day and we all need our rest for tomorrow" Sango said, standing up. The other nodded their heads and started off towards their rooms. Sango carried Shippo, who was falling asleep while Sota followed her. Kagome was about to follow her also when she noticed that Inuyasha hadn't moved from his spot.

"Inuyasha aren't you going to bed?" she asked him. He didn't look her at, just stared into the fire. Kagome stood there for a while and, sighing, gave up and started to head back to her room.

Little did she know that he watched her walk towards her room, with thoughts of how much she remembered him of his mother in his mind.

* * *

Walking into a thrown room, Naraku walked with his head held high. When he came before the thrown, he bowed very low and stayed there. The thrown was cased in darkness and only a stiletto could be seen of someone there.

"You are back?" a lovely, but ice cold voice said. Naraku stood up and looked at the person the voice belonged to.

"Yes my Lady. I have just gotten back from my mission" he said.

"And?" the voice asked him.

"The castle is destroyed and the king and queen are dead" he said. A smiled came on his face at the end.

"Is that all?" the voice sounded annoyed.

"No my Lady. It seems the princess escaped and, possibly, with the item we are seeking" he said.

"What? How could you and your men let her escape, even more with the item I seek?" the voice was angry and rang loud and clear in the thrown room.

"I am so sorry my Lady, but we did not except the castle to be on alert when we arrived" he said, bowing his head.

"Are you making efforts to find her?" the voice asked.

"Yes. I have sent the wolf, Koga, and some of his wolves to find her" he said.

"Koga is a good tracker and should be able to find her in no time" the voice said. Slowly the person stood up. Naraku looked up and watched as the person walked down the steps towards him.

Before he knew it, he was slapped across the face. His whole face was of surprise; where the person slapped him a red mark was forming.

"That is for failing to get the girl and item. If this happens again, your punishment will be much worse" the person said.

"Yes my Lady" Naraku said. He then bowed and left. The person walked back to the thrown and sat down. They rested their chin on their right hand and a smiled graced their face.

"Everything that was supposed to be mine will be. One way or another, she will not get in the way" the person said and gave a small, dark, chuckle.

**x~x~x~x~x**

Though it took me a long time to write this chapter, i love doing it. Being able to show you guys that ideas i have had for the chacters past makes me happy. I hope you guys liked them, though i know they were kind of sad and dark. I loved doing Yami's past the most. I feel like i might have gone over board with it, but i love it the way it is. As always, im srry for any spelling and/pr grammor errors, i try really hard not to make mistakes and to catch them. Also i dont know when i will update next, cause of how busy i am. Anways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review ~ Moonlightrosegirl

Inuyasha: finally your back

Me: im srroy, i have been very busy

Sora: we know

Yugi: we all missed you and understand

Me: thanks *hugs Yugi*

Roxas: you know today is a month since you last updated

Me: really?

Roxas: yup

Me: wow, feels longer then that

Yami: thats because he have alot happen since the last time you updated

Me: that's true

Inuyasha:well at least you got this chapter done

Me: yup, it is a long one

Yami: and why do i have the really dark past?

Me: i though it would be kool for you have to the really dark one, besides Inuyasha's past is dark like yours

Inuyasha: she is right

Sora: hey in our past we all lost our parents

Me: yup, you all have that in common

Roxas: and you finally said me and Sora are twins

Me: yea i decided to go with that

Yugi: but we all had happiness to the dark

Me: very true

Inuyasha: so, readers, plz review

Sora: Moonlightrose is very sorry for not updating in so long and hopes to update the next chapter soon

Yugi: also she hopes you guys ejoyed this chapter and the idea she had for out past

Roxas: she would also like to thank you guys for staying with the story while she wasnt update and hopes to see you in the next chapter

Yami: so review and stay tuned for what happens next

Me: i do hope you guys enjoy this chapter, like i said i did, and i really hope to update soon


	7. Two steps forward, one step back

**Hey guys! Im surprized im updating so soon. I thought i would be updating later in the week, maybe neven month, but im not lol. I have been sick lately, two weeks in a row each week with something different, and just this week have been better enough to get out of my bed and to my computer (which is on the other side of my house). So im sorry for not updating sooner (also still busy with personal and family promblems) but am glad that im updating earlier then i thought i was going to. So enjoy^_^**

Inuyasha: Moonlightrose doesnt own anything dealing with Inuyasha...

Roxas:...Kingdom Hearts...

Yugi:...and Yu-Gi-Oh!

Sora: We all want to thank everyone who had kept reading this story so far

Yami: and hope you all stay with the story to end

**Chapter 7**

**Two steps forward, one step back**

"Okay, now size your opponent up. Look for a chance to strike and…" Sora cut off as he, easily, slid through Axel's block and knocked his weapon from him. Sota nodded his head and gripped the wooden sword in his hand tighter.

"See you want to try and find the week point of your opponents block or attack" Sora said to Sota. Alex walked over to his sword and picked it up. Sota nodded his head again and couldn't wait to try it.

"Alright let's see what you have learned" Sora said and stood in front of Sota. Alex watched from his spot and called out flaws to both of them.

"Sora isn't battling Sota with his full strength is he?" Kagome asked Roxas. Both were not far watching Sora trained Sota.

"Don't worry Kagome, Sora wouldn't hurt Sota and Alex is watching them. Sora just wants to see how quickly Sota learns and what they might have to work at" Roxas reassured her.

Kagome knew Roxas was right, Sora wouldn't hurt Sota on purpose, but she still felt uneasy seeing her little brother trying to fight Sora off. She sighed and went back to helping Roxas clean.

While a few of them trained, the others were cleaning. Having more people then it was use to living in it, Riku and Axel's house had become a mess. Right now she and Roxas were cleaning out a huge pot that they had used to cook food in. Sango and Yugi were airing out some clothes. Miroku and Inuyasha were following Riku's orders and moving some things around.

"Hey where's Yami?" Kagome asked. He had been with Yugi and Sango, helping them by using his powers to carry large pile of clothes from the house to them. Now Kagome couldn't see him anywhere. Roxas looked up from his side of the pot he had been scrubbing and gazed around.

"Don't know. I'm sure he is somewhere" Roxas said. While he said that Inuyasha had made him way back into the house, right before everyone heard a loud booming noise and dust poor out from all the windows and door of the house.

Everyone rushed to the house, but didn't get too close to it. They coughed and sneezed as dust came into their noses. Not long after the sound Yami stepped out from the house, with dust all over him, coughing.

"What happen?" Yugi asked him.

"I thought by using a quick and easy wind spell I could air out all the dust. It worked though" he said, smiling. Yugi and Sango walked over to him and helped dust him off.

"Yami you didn't see Inuyasha on your way out did you?" Kagome asked him.

"No, I made sure to do the spell when everyone was outside" he said.

"But he walked inside to get something right before all the dust exploded out" Sora said. Hearing a long line of cursing, they all looked in the door way to the house. Inuyasha came, stumbling, towards them. He was more covered in dust then Yami. His sliver hair looking gray and his ears were full of dust. Everyone tried to hide their laughs.

"What the hell happen?" he yelled. He coughed a few times; some dust could be seen in the cough. No one answered him, all of them still trying not to laugh. Finally Sota and Shippo fell on the ground laughed. That caused the others to burst out laughing also. Inuyasha stood there confused and a little embarrassed.

"What's so funny?" he asked them. Kagome stopped laughing long enough to speak. "Right after you went inside Yami cast a wind spell to clean all the dust in the house away" she said a smile on her face. Inuyasha turned his head towards Yami and glared at him.

"Alright let's get back to work" Riku said, everyone went back to what they were doing before Yami's spell. Inuyasha walked to the barn and sat on a hay stake. He started dusting off his clothes and was about to start on his hair.

"Need some help?" Inuyasha looked towards the open doors of the barn to see Kagome standing there with her hands behind her back. Inuyasha said nothing and went back to getting the dust off his clothes.

When he felt hands on his shoulder, his head snapped to the side and saw Kagome behind him. She smiled at him and started to brush off his shoulders. He stood still for a while and then went to dusting off his arms.

"The only thing left are your ears and hair" Kagome said. She was standing in front of him while he was still sitting on the hay stake. Kagome lifted her hands and started to reach for his ears.

Seeing her do that automatically caused a growl to come from Inuyasha; Kagome stopped her hands in their tracks and looked at him. He was tense, though he hadn't moved, and his ears were pinned down to his skull.

"I won't hurt you, I promise" she said to him. Inuyasha felt horrible for growling at her, but seeing her reach for his ears brought back memories of people pulling them and hurting him. He didn't understand why she wouldn't want to hurt him. He was a half breed, something that shouldn't be touched by her pure hands.

Slowly, he calmed himself down and hung his head. He knew she was only doing it because she felt sorry for him. So he lowered his head so she could get the job done and then leave.

Kagome waited a few seconds after he lowered his head and then, slowly, reached for his ears. When she touched his ear they flicked away from her touch, but when she touched them again, they stayed still. As she cleaned the dust out of them, she was surprise to feel how soft they were. She smiled, liking the feeling of her fingers touching his ears.

Inuyasha felt every moved she made and wondered when it all would end. It was killing him to have her touch his ears with only light touches. He wanted her to touch them more and to rub them. Hearing himself think those thoughts, Inuyasha wondered what had gotten into him.

His thoughts came to a stop when he felt soft fingers rubbing his ears. At first he stiffened, which caused the rubbing to stop, but then he relaxed and the rubbing came back. He closed his eyes and went back to a memory he had of his mom.

It had been a day when the kids of the village had pulled his ears. He ran home, to get away from the kids and ran into his mom. He usually tried to hide what they did to him from her, because he knew that it upset her. That day, she just smiled at him, toke him in her arms and started to rub his ears.

Caught up in the memory, he reached forward and wrapped his arms around the person that was in front of him. He laid his head on them and breathed in their scent. It tickled his nose, but in a good way; it was a smell that he had smelt before and liked. Taking in the scent again he let out a content growl.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She hadn't expected Inuyasha to pull her closer to him; she thought he would get angry and push her away. Still rubbing his ears, she tried to think of what was happening. Other then when Inuyasha carried her after she found her parents dead body, she had never been his close to him. At that time she didn't realize that she liked the feel of his arms around her, but now she did.

She could feel the small growl he was letting out through her body. At lest with that she knew he liked what she was doing to his ears. Looking down at him, she wondered how someone could treat him harshly as a child. She knew he must have been cute as a kid and it broke her heart to think other people would treat him so bad, just because he was different.

But she knew people like that were out there, even more after hearing his story that night. Kagome had felt truly sorry for him and hoped he knew that he could trust her and their group of friends.

Inuyasha was still enjoying his ears being rubbed, but he was starting to wonder why he was still, kind of, hugging the person. He lifted his head and met Kagome's brown eyes. They were clouded with sadness and what he thought was pity. Letting go of her and pushing her back, he stood up. Kagome fell backwards, landing on her bottom.

"What was that for?" she asked him. Her eyes were now confused and searched his for an answer.

"Just because I needed your help, doesn't mean I want your pity" he said, harshly. He fixed his clothes and shook out his hair, getting the dust out of it, before he stormed off. As he walked he cursed at himself for being so weak in front of her and letting her pity him. He wanted to bang his head against a wall when he thought of how much he liked her touch and wished she was still rubbing his ears.

Kagome sat there and watched him walk away. She didn't know what had just happen. One second he is holding her and happy, then next he was pissed at her and storms off. Getting off, she dusted herself off and walked out the barn doors.

Glancing around the area, she watched Inuyasha as he walked over to Riku and started talking to him. Kagome couldn't hear what they were talking about and, right then, didn't care. She saw Roxas still cleaning the pot they were working on before and went over to help him.

* * *

Seeing Inuyasha and Kagome walk out of the barn, separate, Sango couldn't help but shake her head. She knew Kagome must have some feelings for the half demon knight and she didn't blame her. He was handsome and strong, but it seemed he had a lot of scares that hadn't healed over the years. Sango hoped your friend knew what she was getting into.

She went back to the clothes she was airing out; being so familiar with the work, her mind wondered while her hands worked. Thinking back to what she now knew of people in their group; she was glad she was apart of them.

They all had came from sad past, Yami and Inuyasha's being the worst, but seemed to have found some happiness in their live and even found friends that shared the same sad past. Though since that night, none of them have talked about their past. Sango wondered if there were things that the others had left out.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't hear someone walking towards her. Until they were right next to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Jumping around, in surprise, she saw that Miroku had brought her some more clothes to hang.

"Did I scare you my dear?" he asked her, a sly smile on his face. Sango blushed at him calling her his dear and tried to hide that he had surprised her.

"No, you just surprised me" she said. She wondered if he could hear her racing heart.

"Oh, well I'm glad I only surprised. I would very upset with myself if I scared you to death" he said, the smile still on his face.

"You couldn't scare me to death" she said, turning her back on him and started to hang the clothes he bought out to dry. She thought he had left, until she saw him hanging clothes also. This surprised her; she thought he would be the kind of guy that had to keep up his rough, tough guy figure to be caught doing a women's job.

While she was thinking that, Miroku had lifted his head and their eyes met. A minute or two passed with them just looking at each other, before he smiled at her. The smile caused Sango to blush again and go back to her work.

When all the clothes were up and drying in the sun, Sango looked around at everyone. Sora and Sota were done training for the day, but Sota was working on his moves with the wooden sword they had given him. Shippo was watching Sota and telling Sota what he thought he should work on. Sora was helping Riku and Axel care some fire wood to a huge wood pile near the house. Caring back pot and pans were Kagome and Yugi, they were talking and laughing. Yami followed not far behind him, using a spell to carry a heavy pot towards the house.

Sango almost missed the way Kagome would look around, as if looking for someone, but she didn't and she had a pretty good guess who Kagome was looking for. He was sitting on top of the barn, the highest point of on the farm, looking down as her. Sango noticed this and wondered if she should tell Kagome later that he was watching her.

"You shouldn't tell her" Sango jumped when he heard Miroku's voice to her right and looked that way. He was also looking at Inuyasha as he watching Kagome. Sango wondered if he had read her mind and why shouldn't she tell Kagome.

"You shouldn't tell her cause she will try to talk to him and that wouldn't be the right way to talk to him. She will have to wait for him to come to her" he said, still staring at the said half demon. Sango looked at Inuyasha and saw that he was looking around the area, probably checking to make sure they still hadn't been found out, but his gaze always stopped longer where Kagome was.

"I guess you would know since you are friends with him" Sango said. She was surprised that she felt so relaxed around him and was actually talking to him about her best friend and his friend feelings for each other. Well, sort of.

"Yes I would. Inuyasha is strong, tough and hardheaded, but, and don't tell him a said this or he is going to kill me; he is like a hurt dog. If you want to help it, you have to wait for it to come to you" he said. Sango almost laughed at the way he used to describe how Inuyasha was, but he was right. She looked towards him again.

"You must be really close to him to know that" she said.

"Actually I'm not. I just notice how he had reacted around people" he said, looking at her. Sango saw how his eyes had some concern in them for the half demon, which that said half demon wasn't use to. Also she saw the sadness in them. She remembered the talk she heard from other servants in the castle about him. About how he flirted with all the women, even married ones, and other things she didn't want to know.

Though now, with traveling with him and spending time with him, she was beginning to wonder if all she heard was just talk. Even with the times that he touched her bottom, when he shouldn't have, she thought that might have been his way of showing her that he liked her. Sango almost busted out laughing at her thoughts. She wondered if she was losing it or something.

Miroku couldn't help but watching Sango as she was thinking. He knew he could stare at her thinking for the rest of his life; he wouldn't mind if he did. Though he knew she probably didn't feel the same; he hoped she might, one day.

Seeing as how she wasn't paying attention, he felt like touching her bottom. His hand twitched at the thought and started to move behind him. Luckily he stopped the hand by grabbing it with his other and moving both behind his back.

Though he really wanted to touch her bottom, he knew that wasn't going to work. The other times he had done it, she had slapped him. From that he knew she was strong and would probably do it again, also from the practice fight they had some days ago.

Sighing he tried to fight the urge he had. His sigh had Sango looking at him again; he just smiled at her, causing her to blush and look away. Seeing her blush, gave him more hope that maybe she did have feelings for him.

* * *

Taking a good sniff of the air around him, Koga's head snapped to the right of him and he toke off. His wolves followed behind him, also catching the sent. They ran through the forest until they came to a clearing.

The rain from a few days ago had slowed down their search for the group, but now they had a fresh sent of the half demon. It was strong too, from what Koga could tell. Also, they weren't far away.

Koga felt pity for the group he was tracking, once they were found they wouldn't stand a chance once Naraku and she knew where they were. He almost felt like not telling them he found the group, but then he remembered his pack and knew that he had to.

Slowly walking through the clearing, he gave his wolves an ordered to stay low and to go slowly. They did as he said and were almost crawling on the ground. As he came towards a hill, he also got low and was soon crawling to the edge.

When he got there he saw a small farm with people working around it. The wind was blowing in their direction, so they weren't going to be found out by sent. Taking another whiff of the air, he made sure that the people the scents belong to were there.

Koga's main worry was the half demon; if he caught them, they were sure to be dead. He spotted the said half demon, on top of the barn; watching over the area. He wasn't surprise at this; he knew the half demon was smart.

He barked out an order for three of his wolves to leave and report back that they had found the group. Three left and, as soon as they knew they wouldn't be seen, toke off running as fast as they could.

After a while, Koga had the others go back to the forest while he still watched the group. He wondered why the group was still in the area of the kingdom, with a princess and the item that Naraku and she was looking for he would have left the kingdom and never looked back. That got him thinking that the group must not know that they were in danger.

Again he pitied them; the princess was going to live, but the others were going to be killed. He was glad he wouldn't have to kill them; he may have to help get the princess, but not in the killing.

Seeing one of the women walked towards the barn caught his eye and had him sniffing the air. He smelled the scent that came off the hair brush he still had. She was beautiful with her hair loose and her pale skin; he then realized that was the princess. He watched her as she stopped at the front of the barn and looked up.

He could see her talking to the half demon and the half demon give a quick, and smart, comment back to what she said. Though he couldn't hear what they were saying from the great distance; even with his demon ears.

Still watching them, he didn't notice that the wind direction had changed and was blowing towards the small group. He did notice when the half demons head popped up and looked dead at him.

Koga felt himself freeze, for a second, but that was all it took to mess up. By the time he hoped up on his feet the half demon was gone and, already, half way towards him. Koga turned and started to run towards the woods.

He barked to his other wolves to hide; he saw them run deeper into the woods and hoped that the half demon didn't find them. Right before he made it to the wood line, he felt something hit him in the back of his head and he passed out.

x~x~x~x

Im sure you guys dont like me right now for leaving it off at that part, but dont worry you will find out what happens in the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I always worked hard at my chapters and this one cant be left out of it. I am really greatful for my ipod right now, when ever I get writers block i would listen to it and get un stuck. Anyway hope you review or something so i know people are reading this ~ Moonlightrosegirl

Inuyasha: yes! i finally not to hit that wolf

Me: Inuyasha that isnt nice

Sora: yea, Koga seems to be a good guy, just being force to be bad

Inuyasha: its a act, he is really bad like Naraku. he just doesnt want anyone to know

Yugi: im not sure that's true

Inuyasha: it is

Me: no it isnt, what Sora is true. he is a good guy being force to be bad

Inuyasha: lies! *puts hands over ears and keeps saying lies*

*Roxas and Yami walk over*

Roxas: whats his problem?

Yugi: he thinks Koga is really a bad guy

Yami: what? that's not true

Me: thats what we tried to tell him

Sora: Inuyasha had finally lost it

Yugi: that aside, we are all glad that you readers have stuck with us

Roxas: we hope that you will still be with us in the next chapter

Sora: so please review or just add the story to your favorites so Moonlightrose knows that there are readers reading this

Yami: and she hopes to update soon

Me: see you guys in the next chapter


	8. Things Change

**Hey guys. I'm ssssoooo SORRY that it has been so long since i updated. I have been really busy with holidays, personal promblems, being sick most of the time and working things out with the guy im dating at the moment. I planed on updating two chapters at once, but since it toke me so long to just type this one. Im putting it up as soon as i got done checking over it. So hope you enjoy...**

Inuyasha: Moonlight owns nothing dealing with Inuyasha...

Sora:...Kingdom Hearts...

Yugi:...and Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 8**

**Things change**

Running down a long hallway that had red carpet and white walls, with different paintings all over the wall, was a small servant. He was trying to reach his master and tell him something important.

Opening the doors to the royal room, he scanned the room for his master, but didn't see him. Instead there were other servants cleaning the place and doing their duties.

"Where is the lord?" he asked the nearest servant. The women had long black hair, which was braided down to the small of her back, and cooper eyes; pointed towards the gardens and said he saw the lord and lady go outside not long ago.

He took off, not even thanking her and ran towards the gardens. Cursing that he had short legs, he tried to run faster. Passing through a stone arch way, he finally reached the gardens. He didn't think about his clothes getting dirty or anything.

"My Lord!" he yelled while jogging down a stone path. Coming upon a stone bench, which was under a peach tree, he saw his lord and his lady sitting beside each other. He saw his lord reach up, grab a peach and clean it before giving it to his lady.

"My Lord!" he yelled, again, as he ran towards them. He threw himself on his knees when he was close to them and stayed like that while he caught his breath.

"What is it?" he heard his lord asked. Raising his head, he saw that his lord was giving him a look that said 'hurry up'.

"I am sorry my lord and lady, but I heard some news and knew that I had to hurry and tell you as soon as I could" he said.

"And what did you hear?" his lord asked him.

"I heard that castle Higurashi was attacked some days ago and that also some of it was burned" he said. His lord shot up from the stone bench and the lady covered her mouth in horror.

"Did anyone survive?" he asked his servant. Castle Higurashi was a strong castle, with top guards and knights. He wondered how it was brought down without the other kingdoms knowing.

"We don't know yet my lord" he said. The servant had heard a villager talking about it, he asked them was there any news of survivors but they said they had not heard of any yet.

"Do you know who attacked it?" the lord asked. He had to know everything he could about it.

"Demons" the servant said. He knew his lord wasn't going to be happy with what he had to tell him, but his lord would have been even more unhappy if he hadn't.

"Get my swords and armor" he said. The servant bowed his head and ran like the wind, calling out orders to the lord's things.

The said lord sighed and sat back down on the bench. He knew it wasn't a good idea to leave his people, but he had to go.

"I am going with you" he looked to his left and saw his mate with a serious look on her face. He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead, a small smile on his face when he pulled away.

"Of course" he said. He knew not to say no to her, besides he wanted her to go with him. She was the only one that could control him from killing his brother, if he wasn't already dead.

* * *

Throwing the knocked out wolf off his shoulder, Inuyasha waited for the others to come towards him. Sora, Riku and Roxas stood around the wolf with Inuyasha. Yami stood behind them, with Yugi behind him. Axel and Sango had Sota and Shippo behind them as they walked towards the group.

"Inuyasha you should be more careful with him!" Kagome yelled at him. She was standing between him and Sora. Inuyasha felt a growl start to form in his throat at her yelling at and also her being so close to the wolf.

"You shouldn't worry about him Kagome" Roxas said, his eyes not leaving the wolf demon. Riku and Sora were doing the same thing. Inuyasha hit the wolf hard enough that he should be out for an hour or two, but they weren't sure and wasn't taking any chances.

Kagome looked at Roxas, then down at the wolf demon. He was laying on his back, his head titled to the side and his mouth open. She could see his fangs and how white they were. He was wearing armor and long pants; the armor was a light gray color with some black on it, while over his legs was a fur pelt.

"He doesn't seem dangerous" Kagome said. His hair was black and so long that he had it in a high ponytail. His skin was tan and she could see he was built, but like the others (meaning built but not overly built, just so you know).

"That doesn't mean he isn't" Inuyasha said. He was wondering how the wolf had tracked them. Sniffing the air he felt like gagging when all he smelt was the wolf, also knowing that his shirt probably smelt like the wolf.

"What should we do with him?" Sora asked.

"Can we keep tied up in the barn?" Inuyasha asked Riku. Riku looked at him and nodded his head. "Yes, we have rope in there and we can use a chair in from the house to tie him down to it" he said.

"But wont he break the chair, he is a demon" Yugi said. He had come out from behind Yami and was standing beside Roxas.

"I can take care of that" Yami said. They all looked at him to see sparks coming from his hands.

* * *

Koga was awake before he opened his eyes. The first thing he heard was people walking towards him; he made sure his breathing was even and that he appeared to still be out. He smelled the half demon and the princess, but also others. His heart almost stopped beating when he smelled a wizard and a powerful one at that. Not many demons knew the smell of a wizard, because they usually died right after they smelled it. It was a human scent, but a demon could smell the magic in it. Also a demon could tell by the wizard's presence that he gave off. He wondered if Naraku knew the group had a powerful wizard with them.

"I know your awake wolf" someone said. Koga cursed at himself; his heart had started beating faster when he smelt the wizard. Slowly he opened his eyes; his head still hurt from the hit.

He saw the half demon and wizard first, both stood next to each other in front of him. The half demon was glaring at him with his arms grossed over his chest; the wizard was looking at him with his hands in the pockets of his pants.

Koga saw he was in a barn, tied down to a chair. His arms were behind his back and tied to the chair, while his legs were tied to the front legs of the chair. Moving his arms a little, he felt that he rope was tight and, even with his demon strength, he wasn't breaking it. He knew his only hope was to break the wooden chair they tied him to.

"Before you get the idea to break the rope or chair, I just wanted to know that I put a very strong holding spell on them. You can try all you want, but until I take the spell off your stuck" the wizard said, a smile on his face at the end. Koga froze and, truly, felt afraid.

"Now guys don't scare him to death" the princess came out from behind the half demon and stood next to him. Though she didn't look afraid, she still stayed near the two. "They're not going to hurt you. We just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to run after you woke up" she said. Her voice was nice and soft, like she was talking to a child.

"I know this, I would have done the same if I were them" Koga said. His voice was rough because his mouth and throat were dry.

"You must be thirsty" the princess said. He watched her she turned around and called out to someone named Sango to bring some water for him. A minute later a women, he guessed the same age as the princess, walked towards him with a cup was water. She walked right up to him and put the cup close to his mouth. He drank the water in one huge gulp.

"Ok, now that you've had something to drink. Who sent you to track us?" the half demon asked. The women named Sango left as soon was he was done and the half demon stepped forward from the wizard and princess.

"Someone you should be running from right now" Koga said. Though he hated Naraku and 'she', he knew that if they found out he blabbed about them he would be dead. Also he knew the half demon would kill him after he got all he needed from him; even though the princess had said he wouldn't be hurt.

"You know I can make me tell us what we want; in a painful way too" the wizard said; Koga froze again. He knew this was true and he hoped that wouldn't happen. Seeing the glare the princess was sending the wizard, who seemed to be ignoring her, it wasn't going to happen while she was around. So he was safe, for now.

"I won't tell you who it is, but you should listen to what I say now. You should be running, not standing here trying to get information out of me" Koga said. He hoped they listened to him and would leave. He guessed his wolves were half way back and, then, it would be the end for the group.

"I don't see why we should run. Your tied up and those wolves of yours didn't get very far before we found them" the half demon said. Koga felt his heart broke, they had caught his wolves. Before he knew it, his body was tensing and a growl came from his throat.

"If you hurt any of my wolves, you will wish you were never born mutt" Koga said. The half demon tensed up at being called mutt, but didn't do anything.

"We didn't hurt them, they are being held in a pin outside the barn" the princess said. Koga felt himself relax, his wolves were safe; though it seemed like they didn't know about the three that left before he was found out.

"But Inuyasha is right; we have you and your wolves. Who you speak of wont know where we are" the wizard said. So the half demon's name is Inuyasha, Koga thought. He wondered why that named sounded familiar, but he didn't have time to think on it.

"That's how things may seem, but they're not going to last that way for long" Koga said, smiling. He had gotten them there. Even if his other wolves didn't make it, Naraku would send a demon to find him.

"He is right" the voice came from the doors to the barn. They all looked to see who it was. Inuyasha had turned towards the voice, giving Koga a view of who it was. Five men stood in the door. The one in the middle had sliver, or white, hair and blue eyes. On both sides of him were two that looked alike, but different at the same time. The last two were behind the two that looked alike. One had spiky red hair; the other had black hair in a rat's tail that was at the base of his hair line. Koga felt spiritual powers come from the one with the rat's tail; he was also dealing with a monk.

Koga couldn't help but think this wasn't his lucky day. He just hoped he could get out of this alive.

"We know this Riku" Inuyasha said. He knew well enough that the people who the wolf were working for would come looking for him if he didn't show or report back after a while.

"So what are we going to do?" Axel asked. They were all still standing in the barn, knowing the wolf demon could hear every word they were saying.

"We could kill him" Miroku said. Kagome shot him a glare, while everyone didn't believe what he said. No one wanted to kill the wolf, even with him working for who ever was after them.

"How about we ask him what he is after?" Roxas said. Everyone thought it over and decided it was worth a try.

"I'll save you the trouble of asking. I'm after two things, both are here on his farm" the wolf said. Hearing him, they all moved closer to him, forming a half circle around him. Though he was after them, he really couldn't harm anyone with Yami's binding spell still on the ropes.

"Are you after me and my brother?" Kagome asked. It would make scene since she was suppose to take her parents place, since they are dead, and her brother would take her place if anything happen to her before she had her first born.

"Yes and no, you have it half right" the wolf said. Everyone looked confused; why wouldn't he be after both Kagome and Sota?

"Then who are you after?" Sora asked. The wolf demon looked at all of them, before stopping his gaze on Kagome. Inuyasha stiffened as the wolf's gaze still stayed on Kagome.

"I'm after her, the princess, but the other is not a person" he said. This confused them all, again. They understood him after Kagome, but what else was he after?

"Then what are you after?" Riku asked him. Again the wolf looked over each of them and again his gaze stopped on Kagome.

"Why don't you ask the girl, I mean princess, what she toke from the castle" he said. Everyone's eyes landed on Kagome, while her eyes were locked with wolf demon eyes. She wanted to raise her hand and gasp the necklace hanging on her neck under her dress, but she didn't.

"When I found my parents dead, I toke a necklace that belong to my mother" she said; this was the truth. Inuyasha remembered finding her in the king and queens room and seeing a necklace in her hands. After that he never thought of it and seen it.

"It was that necklace you were holding when I found wasn't it?" he asked her. Kagome looked towards him and nodded. Yami stepped from his spot on the other side of Inuyasha and towards Kagome.

"May I see it Kagome?" he asked her. Kagome knew she could trust Yami, but she felt unsure about showing them the necklace. After a minute she lifted her hands to unhook it and then showed it to everyone as it lay on the palm of her hand.

It looked the same as it had when she found it. The small white rocks on a thin chain with a purple jewel in the middle; in the shade of the barn, the jewel looked a darker purple then it had before.

Yami moved to the side a little, allowing the wolf to see the necklace, and pointed to it. "Is this what you're looking for?" he asked. The wolf's eyes were focused on the jewel and he nodded his head.

"Why are you after this?" Inuyasha asked. It just seemed like a normal necklace to him; well a normal rich family necklace.

"They didn't say. Just that I was to find and bring back the princess and that necklace unharmed. If not…" the wolf demon cut off and looked down. Kagome thought he looked like he had given up or was just tired.

"If not what?" Axel asked him.

The wolf demon didn't say anything for a while, like he was choosing his words or thinking of what to say. Inuyasha was about to ask yell at him to answer when he said something. "If not, my clan will be killed" he said, just loud enough for all of them to hear.

Kagome let out a gasp, while the others were shocked to hear this. It changed everything; it meant that he might not really be their enemy.

"So you're being force to track us?" Inuyasha asked. The wolf raised his head, looking Inuyasha in the eye.

"I've been force to do a lot of things, but right now yes" he said. Inuyasha cursed and stopped his foot. Though he didn't like the wolf demon, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"This changes things. We all should talk else where" Riku said. The others agreed and walked off, leaving the wolf demon still tied to the chair in the middle of the barn.

* * *

Trying not to think of food as his stomach growled for the tenth time, Koga wondered if the half demon and the others forgot about him. It had been a long time since they left and he hadn't seen any sign of any of them.

Sighing he leaned back in the hair, his back felt stiff from sitting so long. Also his wrist and ankles hurt from the ropes biting into his skin. He was also hungry and thirsty, again.

Hearing some footsteps coming towards the barn, he straightened up and tried to look like he wasn't hungry or anything. The princess, Kagome, the wizard and a small person that looked like the wizard walked through the barn doors and towards him. He saw that the smaller person had some food and water for him. Koga felt his mouth water at the sight and smell of food.

"We have a deal for you wolf" the wizard said. He and the princess stopped just in from of him, but the boy with the food stood behind them.

"What kind of deal?" he asked them.

"We will help you save your clan and not hurt you, if you tell us who is after us and help us in any way you can" Kagome said. Koga thought about for a while, before saying anything.

"What your asking and saying wont be easy" he said. On the inside he was wondering if all the people in the group were mad. He was sure the half demon either didn't know about this or was happy with it. Then again, he didn't see any other way of getting out and if it would help his clan get free, he would do anything.

"We know this, but we figure we would have more of a chance with you on our side" the wizard said. Koga knew this was true; they did stand more of a chance with him on their side.

"Ok then, I will help any way that I can. Just know that if I found out you guys aren't being true to your word on helping me save my clan; you will have me to worry about as well" he said. The wizard nodded his head then waved his hand in the air. Koga felt the ropes loosen some and then fall off.

He stood and stretched for a while, trying to get feeling back in numb places, when he remembered the boy with the food.

"Was the food to be se if I didn't accept?" he asked them. Kagome and the wizard hadn't moved while he stretched, but the boy with the food was now standing on the other side of the wizard.

"Yes, I'm sure your hungry so you can have it" the wizard said. He waved his hand at the food and drink. All of it floated in the air and flew over to Koga, who grabbed it before it feel into his arms.

He started eating the food as soon as he could. Seeing the others walk out the barn, he followed them as he ate. Being at the farm, he was that the place was not as run down as he first though it was. Hearing a low howl, he looked to his right and almost dropped his food.

His wolves were in a chicken pin that had high fence around it. Most of them were just lying on the ground like they gave up. A few were trying to dig in the back of pin. Letting out a greeting howl, he caused his wolves to look his way and see that he was free.

All of them ran to the fence and started barking; Koga chuckled at how excited they were to see him and walked over to him. He saw that they were hungry and gave them the rest of his food; though he was still hungry too. He also gave them most of his water, making sure all of them got just enough to drink.

"If we let your wolves will they behave?" Koga turned around and saw the guy with the sliver hair looking at him. The two look a likes one both sides of him, their arms crossed.

"My wolves will follow my commands" Koga said. He wasn't afraid of them, but the three of them did look tuff.

"Then tell them to behave, if they hurt one of us here they will pay for it" the guy with the sliver hair said. Koga nodded, he would have punished the wolf that did harm anyone himself. He barked the orders to his wolves and explained to them what had happen. They accepted their orders and were happy to know that they were going to be getting help at getting their clan free.

The guy with the sliver hair walked up to the gate of the chicken pin and opened the door. The wolves slowly came out and went to Koga, who petted each one and let them lick his hand.

"Your wolves can stay here or they can go into the woods" the guy said, then turned towards the house and started to walk towards it. The look a likes stood were they were for a while and then followed him. Koga watched them as they went, wondering if he was in over his head.

* * *

Sitting at the head of the table, Inuyasha tried to stay calm though he was failing at it. Koga was sitting on the end of the table. Sora and Roxas one either side of him; though he had set him free and said they would help, they weren't taking any chances yet and he didn't seem to mind.

Yami sat on Inuyasha's right, while Riku was on his left. Axel sat next to Riku, one of his boots on the edge of the table so he was leaning back on the back tow legs of his chair. Yugi sat next to Yami, with Sango on his other side. Miroku was across from Sango, next to Alex. Kagome stood between Inuyasha and Yami, she wanted to sit next to Sango but Inuyasha wouldn't have it.

"So what do you plan to do mutt?" Koga asked. Inuyasha held back a growl; the wolf was really getting on his nerve.

"Can you tell us anything else about who is after us?" Inuyasha asked him. Koga toke his time answering back, still wondering why the mutts name sounded familiar.

"Other then demons, your really worry is a demon called Naraku and her" he said.

"Who is Naraku?" Yami asked.

"Naraku is as low as a demon comes. He uses others to do his dirty work, but usually does the big jobs himself. He was the one that attacked the castle; he used his demons to get past the guards. So he could go in and kill the royal family" Koga said. Kagome gasped and felt sick to her stomach. So a demon called Naraku had killed her parents and he was probably on his way to kill her and Sota when she found her parents dead.

Feeling a hand on her back, she looked and saw that Inuyasha had gotten up and was offering her his chair. She mouthed 'thanks' to him and sat down. Everyone else looked at her with worry looks. She nodded at Koga to go on, glad that Sota was outside with Shippo and Kirara.

"After he killed the royal family, Naraku was to take over the castle, find the necklace and bring it to her" Koga said.

"Who is "her"?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen her. She is the one that ordered Naraku to attack the castle and take that necklace" he said.

"So she is the mastermind behind the attack and you following us?" Yami asked. Koga nodded his head. Everyone wondered who this "she" was.

"Kagome, did your family have any enemies?" Riku asked.

"No, my father made a point of not having any enemies" she said.

"If she ordered this Naraku to kill your family, take over the castle and bring that necklace to her then she must be someone that doesn't like your family" Axel said.

"Also what does she want with the necklace?" Miroku said. Everyone wondered the same thing. What was so important about the necklace? Kagome touched the jewel hanging around her neck and tried to remember the story her mother told he about the necklace.

Before anyone could say or ask anything else, Shippo ran into the room and jumped into Kagome's lap, Sota was far behind with a furies' Kirara on his shoulder.

"Umm sis someone is here" Sota said, looking unsure.

"Who Sota?" Kagome asked, she looked at him while trying to calm down Shippo.

"I would think this place would have more protection with the new leader of Higurashi castle staying here" a man standing in the door way said. His voice was deep and kind of empty. Kagome gasped at his long sliver hair and golden eyes; like Inuyasha she thought. Though he was taller then Inuyasha and older.

He was wearing a white robe with different patterns on the sleeves and white puffy pants with armor over his chest and a loop, which was part of the armor with spikes, over his right shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. He had grabbed Sota and put him behind him, while standing in front of Kagome. The others had grabbed their weapons, Yami studded up, ready to fight also. Yugi stayed where he was, while Koga was gapping at the man.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Koga asked him. Though Sesshomaru wasn't his Lord, his family was very well known and respected in the demon world.

"I heard what happen to castle Higurashi and came to see it if was true. Also to see if I could help" Sesshomaru said. He looked at Koga, but at the end turned to Inuyasha.

"What makes you think we need help?" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at Inuyasha.

"You would not accept help from someone who is willing to help?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha cursed under his breath. Kagome stood up.

"You are Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. She had heard of him from her parents. He was a powerful lord and demon. Also, her father had said, someone to have on your side when you need help.

"That I am Lady Kagome" he said, bowing his head to her a little. Hearing someone else coming down the hall, everyone, but Sesshomaru, looked to see who it was. A woman, around Kagome and Sango's age and height, came in from behind Sesshomaru. She had had on along robe that was white with a floral pattern on it. Her hair was long, half way down her back, but some was pulled up into a ponytail on the side of her head.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, then ran to him and hugged the half demon, who had a shocked looked on his face. The others had the same look on their faces, they have never seen anyone hugged Inuyasha before.

"You have gotten taller since the last time I saw you and you are handsome" she said, looking up at him and smiling. A small blush came on Inuyasha's face and Kagome would have liked the blush on his face, if she wasn't kind of jealous that this woman was causing it.

"Rin" Sesshomaru said. Rin let go of Inuyasha and walked back to Sesshomaru's side.

"How do you know Inuyasha?" Sota asked from beside Kagome. Sesshomaru looked at him, then at the others of the group and looked at Inuyasha last. Who stared backed.

"As you know, I am Lord Sesshomaru. This" he gestured to Rin, "is Lady Rin, my mate" Rin waved and said "Hello" with a smile. "I am also Inuyasha's older half brother" he said. Everyone looked at Inuyasha, who just shrugged.

"Yes he is my brother" he said.

"So that makes you a Lord too?" Sango asked. Inuyasha nodded his head. Cursing could be heard from Koga, finally figuring out why Inuyasha's name was familiar.

"Wow you think you know someone and 'bam' you find something else about them" Miroku said. Roxas and Sora nodded their head in agreement.

"So Inuyasha, are you willing to let me help?" Sesshomaru asked him. Inuyasha stared back at him.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Wow, longerst chapter I have dont so far. Ok still sorry for taking so long and if seems to jump around (was typed during the holidays). Right after i post this i am going to start on the next chapter and hope it is done later his month or in the early days of the Febuary. So plz review or add to your favorites. If you already have added it then review, so i know ppl are still reading this ~ Moonlightrosegirl

Sora: dont have much time do you?

Me: no so hurry. i have to start on the next chapter. next time you guys can talk more.

Yami: Thank you for reading and we hope you stay with us to read more

Roxas: So plz review so Moonlight knows you guys are reading.

Inuyasha: also check out her other stories if you want or have nothing better to do

Yugi: and review those stories too

Sora: She is greatful for all you readers.

Me: still sorry and hope to see you all soon


	9. Things get worse before they get better

**Hi my readers. I am ssssoooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I have been so busy that I have barely have time to type, but I didnt it. Okay so only a few more chapters after this, I promise. I am going to be starting college in the fall so this is going to be my last long story for a while. I will still write and put up stories every now and then, but none as long as this one. Now enjoy the chapter **

Inuyasha: Moonlightrose doesnt own anything dealing with Inuyasha...

Sora:...Kingdom hearts...

Yugi:...and Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 9**

**Things get worse before they get better**

Running down a long hallway, three wolves ran as fast as their legs would let them. They had been running none stop since Koga gave them the order. Now they were almost there and panting heavily.

Following a scent they knew well, but hated, they found Naraku in the thrown room, which was not harmed in the fire and was changed. He was kneeling at the thrown, with her sitting in the chair.

They stopped some feet behind Naraku, panting heavily, and started barking. Naraku stood and swirled around towards them, a snarl on his face.

"What are you wolves doing here? You know you aren't allowed to be in her presence," he yelled at them, walking towards them and raising his hand to smack them.

"Wait Naraku" he stopped and turned his head to look at her. "Let us see why they are here" she said in a calm, cool voice. Naraku looked back at the wolves, hate in his eyes, and slowly lowered his hand.

"Speak you beast" he yelled. The wolves started speaking, barking at once, they didn't like telling Naraku and her, but they would rather have told them then get beaten to death. It toke them a few minutes to tell, once they were done she laughed.

"What joyous news, right when I finally take my right full place, what I am seeking is found" she said, standing up. Naraku turned and bowered to her.

"My queen, let me go get the girl and necklace. I will take my best demons and storm the farm" he said, still bowing. She walked towards him, stopping when she was right in front of me. She gracefully toke of her hands and pulled his head up by his chin, her sharp nails cutting into his skin. Little blood droplets came from the spots.

"I am going with you, the wolves will show us the way" she said and then threw him to the side. She walked right past him and the wolves. "Prepare my carriage and your demons; we leave as soon as possible."

Taking a drink of water, Kagome relished at the feeling of it refreshing her dried throat. Wiping her mouth of extra water when she was done, she stood up from the small water pump and looked towards the house.

Everyone but Sota, Shippo, Kirara and she were inside. Sesshomaru's appearance had greatly upset Inuyasha, who was probably still refusing his brothers help. After Sesshomaru had asked if Inuyasha was willing to let him help, Inuyasha had answered back; in a colorful way. Not wanting Shippo and Sota to learn new words that they shouldn't learn, Kagome toke them outside.

Sota was practicing his fighting moved that Sora had taught him while Shippo napped against a transformed Kirara in the shade of a tree. Kagome stood were she was, close to the barn, and watched Sota. That was until something caught her eye; a reddish wolf sat not far from her with its head tilted to one side.

She stared at the wolf for a while then slowly walked closer to it. When she was a few feet away, she slowly got on her knees and put one of her hands out to it. It looked at her hand, then back to her and then to her hand again. After a few minutes it started to move towards her.

Her hand was about to touch the wolf's head, right between its ears, when someone walking out of the door spooked it and it backed up. Kagome felt sad and mad, she turned her head towards the house and saw that Koga was the one that stepped outside.

The wolf trotted over to his leader and licked his hand. Koga petted his head and then the wolf ran off. Kagome stood up, dusting off her dress and head towards Koga.

"That wolf's different from the others isn't it?" she asked him. He didn't look at her, staring at the way the reddish wolf had ran.

"Yea he is. A human raised him when he was little. We found him after the human had died, he was hunting our food" he said.

"I heard that wolf's don't let other wolfs into their pack" she said. He finally looked at her.

"We don't, but I toke pity on him and let him join. He is still a lower ranking wolf, but he is a good wolf" he said. Kagome could see some pain is his eyes; probably worried about his pack she thought.

Hearing the door open, they both turned around to see Yugi walked out with Sango right behind him. Yugi sat down on the edge of the porch while Sango stood next to him.

"How is it going in there?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha won't listen to reason; he refuses to let Lord Sesshomaru help us. Miroku, Riku, Axel, Sora and Roxas are trying to convince him other why's, but its not working" Sango said.

"Yami is talking to Lord Sesshomaru, trying to figure what all the Lord knows about what happen to the castle and if he knows who is after us" Yugi said.

"And what about Lord Sesshomaru's mate, Rin, where is she?" Kagome asked.

"Why right here Lady Kagome" Rin said from the doorway. A small smile was on her face and he hands were hidden in the sleeves of her robe. Yugi stood up, while Koga bowed to her.

"Oh please, you don't have to be formal young leader of the wolf demon clam. I never liked people I consider friends being formal to me" she said, walking towards them.

"Friends?" Kagome said, surprised. They had just met her and she was already calling them friends. Rin looked at her and smiled more.

"Yes friends. You are all friends of Inuyasha, so you are friends of mine" she said. Dusting off a spot on the porch, she sat down and laid her hands on her lap.

"Just to let you know, Lady Rin, I'm not a friend of Lord Inuyasha's" Koga said. Rin looked at him, the smile on her face gone.

"Maybe not now, but in the future you will. Inuyasha might never say, but if he hasn't killed you and has let you be here, with Lady Kagome, then he trusts you to some point" Rin said. Koga crossed his arms and turned around, not really believing her.

"Lady Rin…" Kagome started to say.

"Please just call me Rin" she said.

"Rin" Kagome said. "Why are Lord Sesshomaru and you willing to come here and help us?" she asked.

Rin toke her time answering; like she was trying to pick the right reason and to put it in the right words that they would all understand. They all stood waiting for her to answer. Koga turned his upper body around some and was waiting also.

"As you might have known Kagome your father, the king, and my mate, Lord Sesshomaru were friends. Correct?" Rin asked her. Kagome nodded her head.

"That is one reason, Sesshomaru feels like he should honor that with helping you. Also, though Sesshomaru fights with Inuyasha, he cares for him deeply. Inuyasha is the only family Sesshomaru has and he would do anything for his little brother, if Inuyasha would let him" Rin said. Everyone was surprise at this, they thought Sesshomaru was just cold, but with Rin's words they saw it was all an act for people he didn't know.

"Why wont Inuyasha just accept his brother's help?" Koga asked.

"I don't know. Inuyasha has been through a lot, if you don't already know, and I think that has made him think he has to do things on his own" Rin said. Kagome looked at the door to the house, still open, and wondered if Inuyasha would let Sesshomaru help them.

* * *

Storming out of the house, Inuyasha didn't care if the others thought he was acting like a child. Everything in him was against letting Sesshomaru helping them. The other reason he left his brothers kingdom after becoming a demon knight was so he could do things on his own. He didn't want people to think that just because he was the lord's younger brother that he was granted the title of demon knight.

Running his hands through his hair, he tired to calm down. He knew getting more upset wouldn't help him or anyone. Walking around the small clearing, he thought of everything that had happen up to this point.

His "group", if you could call it that, was in more trouble then they thought they were. Since finding out that an evil demon and the person that controlled him were after them made Inuyasha feel uneasy; though he wasn't surprise that someone was after them. Now his brother was in the picture, wanting to take over like he did. Inuyasha felt irritated again.

Feeling that way he punched the closest thing to him, which was a tree. The tree swayed from the force of his punch; also a dent was now in the trunk of the tree from where his fist made contact.

His hand was red and hurt, but he ignored it. Realizing that punching the tree wasn't such a good idea, he went back to waking around the clearing. He kept ignoring the pain in his hand.

He didn't stop pacing neither when Miroku, Sora and Roxas were coming towards him nor when they stopped not far from him and watched him pace. Only when Miroku cleared his throat loudly did he stop and look at them.

"What do you all want?" he asked a small growl in his voice. He was still annoyed and wasn't up for them to trying to make him decided with them. Sora and Roxas looked at Miroku, who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and looking at only Inuyasha.

"We want you to let Sesshomaru help us" Miroku said. Sora and Roxas nodded their heads in agreement. Inuyasha tired to control the growl that wanted to come out.

"I don't need his help, we are doing fine on our own" he said. Which was true, the group had made it this far with only help from Alex and Riku and that was only for shelter.

"True, but now we need more help. An evil demon and the woman he works for are after us, after Kagome and the necklace she has. I know you want to protect her and extra help will make sure she is" Miroku said. Sora and Roxas didn't say anything.

"I know this, but I don't want Sesshomaru helping" Inuyasha said. In his head, he had already gone over this.

"Why don't you want him helping? He is asking you if will let him help. He could have just came in and started ordering everyone around, but he didn't" Miroku said. He understood why Inuyasha didn't want his older brother's help, but they really did need it.

"I just don't know and I know this. You don't think I have thought of it?" Inuyasha was getting more frustrated and Miroku hounding about it wasn't helping.

"You must know if you are so determent not to let Sesshomaru help us" Miroku said, he was also getting frustrated.

"I told you I don't know!" Inuyasha yelled at him; his hands tightening into fist. Sora and Roxas saw this and backed away from the scene, not wanting to get caught in the crossfires.

"Then I say you are unfit to lead us anymore and offer to take your place" Miroku said; deep down he really didn't want to do that, but if it what was better for everyone then he would.

"You wouldn't" Inuyasha said, more as a threat then a question. He worked hard for his place and wasn't going to let it go easily.

"I would Inuyasha, you would get your place pack when this is over" Miroku turned around and started to head back towards the house, when he stopped and looked at Inuyasha over his shoulder" Or might give it Sesshomaru and let him see what he thinks is best. Hell even Koga might do better then you are right now" he said, laughing a little.

Sora and Roxas were shocked by what he said, that they didn't realize Inuyasha had ran at Miroku and until they saw him tackle Miroku to the ground, hard. Sora tensed and was about to run over and pull Inuyasha off, if he could, when Roxas stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder. Sora looked back at his twin, his eyes and face asking why, Roxas shook his head.

Inuyasha was on top of Miroku, sitting on his stomach and had his arms pinned to the around with his hands. He was trying to gain control of his anger and Miroku was trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him.

"Listen here Miroku" Inuyasha finally said, looking him in the eye. "I don't want to, but I will fight you for my place. I know we need help and that Sesshomaru is just asking, not telling me to". Inuyasha paused in his speech. "But I've had to do everything on my own, even with others there. It's something I have always done since my mother died. I trust Sora, Roxas and you to be there and to do whatever you can" He stood up and offer Miroku his hand. "That's why I think we can do this on our own"

Miroku toke his hand and dusted himself off as he tried to think of something to say. Inuyasha's words had caught him off guard. He didn't know that he had so much faith in them.

"I didn't know Inuyasha. If I had I wouldn't have said what I did" he said. Inuyasha nodded his head. "Even with that, we still need help though. And no one is perfect Inuyasha; you can't do everything on your own"

"I know" Inuyasha said. "Just give me time and I will let you all know what I have decided" he said, before taking off. Sora and Roxas came over to Miroku, having heard everything.

"Do you think he will let Sesshomaru help us?" Sora asked Miroku.

"I hope so Sora" Miroku said, then turned and headed back to the house Sora and Roxas close behind.

* * *

Looking over his shoulder every few steps, Koga tried to make sure no one was following him; though he was pretty sure no one was. He was walking towards the woods, he had food for his wolfs and wanted to check on them. A few had stayed near the house, but he wanted to see all of them.

Coming over the hill, that was near the tree line, he howled to let his wolfs know he was coming, if they already didn't know. They answered back with howls of their own and rushed towards him.

He smiled as they came rushing towards him and started barking while trying to get the food in his hands. Telling them to calm down or they wouldn't get any; he made his way to the forest.

The deal with the others was he could feed them extra food, but it had to be in the woods. He didn't mind the deal and had accepted it without question. Dropping the pile of food on the ground, he let them eat and watched them.

After a while, he started the think of the three wolfs he had sent to tell Naraku and where they were. He knew they would be at the castle by now, if not already, also that he should tell the others.

Seeing that his wolfs were done, he was about to head back and tell them about the wolfs he sent. When something told him to move quickly; he did just before a something hit the ground where he was standing.

Koga looked at the place then from where it came from and cured. Kagura, a female demon that looked very much human except for her red eyes and he powers over wind, stood on a branch of a tree not far.

"Awww if you hadn't moved you could have died without suffering" she said. Koga had met her a few times, she the only demon Naraku trust to control his other demons. He mostly used her to watch battles for him, she only stepped in when Naraku wanted someone captured or Naraku was coming himself.

Koga froze at that thought; that had to be it. Naraku was coming, his wolfs had made it and were bringing Naraku to them. He looked at her, trying to hide what he knew.

"Why did you attack me, we are on the same team" Koga said. He didn't want to betray the others and he wasn't going to, if he could help, but Kagura and Naraku didn't know he had joined them, yet.

"I never really liked you wolf boy and I was hopping to get rid of you and say I found you dead, but that wont seem to be happening" she said. Koga knew she didn't like him, he felt the same.

"Naraku would have had your head when he found out you did it" Koga said. This was true, not long after he started working for Naraku, Kagura and him were sent on a mission together. During the battle she had tried to kill him, later he had told Naraku what happen and Kagura was punished for it. Afterwards Koga never turned his back to her, if he could help it.

Kagura had jumped down from the tree branch and walked towards him some while he remembered. She was wearing a long robe that was white with purple lined wrapping around it and purple butterflies in circles here and here. Her hair was black and up with two feathers pinned into it. In her hand was her fan that she used to control the wind.

"Naraku had more important things to deal with then you and me" she said and walked right passed him towards the small clearing on the cliff. Koga followed her, but told his wolfs to stay back. They did, watching Kagura closely.

"So this is where the new queen of Higurashi castle is" she said, looking at the small farm. Koga new she could see Sora and Riku talking as they walked towards the barn, Sango and Yugi gathering clothes and Miroku and Axel sparing as well as he could.

While she looked, he tried to locate Inuyasha, Yami and Kagome, knowing that those three would be major targets. He felt Yami's presence in the house with Kagome's; Inuyasha's was nowhere in the area. His heart started to race and then he remembered Sesshomaru and tried to find him.

The demon Lord was also in the house, Koga wondered if Kagura had sense him. Glancing at her, if seemed she hadn't or didn't want to show that she had.

"Kagura, can you tell me why Naraku wants the princess so much and the necklace she carries?" he asked her.

"Cause she wants them" Kagura said, looking at him as she turned back around and walked back towards the woods. Koga looked back at the farm, wondering if any of them were going to make it, and then followed Kagura.

* * *

Shippo and Sota ran after Kirara, chasing her around the house and barn. They stayed out of everyone's way that was working or sparing. Stopping to rest, Sota wondered where Inuyasha was; since the half demon knight was usually around somewhere. Sota hadn't seen him since he stormed outside.

"Shippo can you sense Inuyasha?" Sota asked him. He knew the fox child could and, though he felt safe with the other knights and Yami, wanted to know where Inuyasha was. Shippo closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them.

"He isn't far away, but he isn't close" Shippo said; Kirara meowed in agreement. Sota turned to watch Miroku and Axel still sparing. Miroku was winning, but Axel wasn't going down without a fight. He wished Sora wasn't busy so he could train him some more.

"Hey Shippo lets go exploring" Sota said, getting up and taking off towards some trees not far from the house. Shippo and Kirara followed, catching up to Sota quickly with their demon speed.

Walking through a thick brush, all three of them stumbled upon a rabbit. The rabbit froze in fear, its nose twitching like crazy and its eyes wide with fear. Kirara crouched, letting out a low growl while her two tails twitched. The rabbit spun around and toke off; Kirara gave chase, wanting to have some fun.

"Kirara come back!" Shippo yelled. Sota toke off after, while Shippo was a little hesitant. He knew they were getting farther from the others, but both he and Kirara were demons. He toke after Kirara also, catching up with Sota like they had started to run at the same time.

Kirara ran after the rabbit, still more for fun then for sport. Smelling something odd nearby made her stop and sniffing more. Sota, Shippo running behind him, came to a full stop, but fell over when Shippo ran into his back.

Shippo helped him and Sota dusted himself off. Both looking at Kirara when she started to growl and her fur stood on edge. Shippo sniffed the air and smelled other demons, lots of other demons; also he felt their presence. His tail started to shake from it and he backed away.

"Sota we have to get back to the others" Shippo said, grabbing Sota's hand. He knew they were close enough for the other demons to smell and sense them. Getting out of there and telling the others, was what they needed it do.

Sota looked at Shippo and saw his tail shaking; he had never seen the fox kids' tail shake like that or Kirara act the way she was.

"What is it Shippo?" Sota asked him. He didn't know that they were not far from a lot of strong demons, just that the two of them were acting weird.

"Its not safe here Sota. We have to leave now" Shippo said. He was getting worried of being found. He could hear the demons smashing through the grass. Before they could react, Kirara had transformed. She picked both of them up by the back of their shirts with her teeth and jumped into the air.

Both screamed for a bit, then stopped when they saw the demons that would have ran over then and killed them. After Shippo and Sota were on her back, Kirara flew a little higher. All three could see the demons heading towards the farm.

"Shippo, what do we do?" Sota asked. He was scared for everyone.

"I don't know Sota" Shippo said and held on tighter to Kirara's fur.

* * *

Throwing another rock, so that it skipped across the water, Inuyasha knew he should be getting back to the others. Watching the rock skip past the middle of the lake, he went over what he had decided.

After running through the forest on the left side of the farm, he found this lake and had been staring at it while he thought. Now that he knew what he was going to do, he was wasting time getting back.

Seeing there were no more rock around him, he saw that as a sign to head back. Instead of running back, he decided to walk, taking his time. Since he started his training to become a knight, he hadn't just walked and looked at things.

Now he was watching the way the sunlight past through the tree tops and lighted up the path he was walking. Hearing flapping made him look up and see a raven flying the way he was going. Seeing the raven reminded him of Kagome and set his thoughts towards her.

Since what happen in the castle they hadn't fought like they us to. He kind of missed it, but not at the same time. He missed it cause it was something he could deal with, he could deal with anger and yelling. He didn't miss it cause he was getting to know her more and she was getting to know him more too.

He remembered when she came to the barn to help him clean dust out of his ears. A blush settled on his cheeks at the thought of how he acted. Rethinking to know, he wondered if he had been wrong to think she was taking pity on him. She hadn't said she was sorry or anything.

Then his thoughts went to when he found her in her parent's bedroom. He remembered how she looked crying, he wanted to make the tears go away and to make sure she never cried again. His heart clenched at the thought of her crying again.

Feeling that, he stopped in his tracks near the edge of the forest. He could see the farm that was a few yards away. The only time his heart had clenched like that was when he saw this mother crying. The only reason he could come that it did that was because he cared for Kagome.

He protected her for a while now and it happen to knights that were protecting someone they are around a lot. Inuyasha shook his head, his head was telling he couldn't be but his heart was saying he was.

The thought he had flew form his mind when he smelled blood on a breeze. The breeze was coming from the farm and he heard shouts and screams. Taking off faster then even a demon could see, he was already half way to the farm. Smelling more blood and demons now, he hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Running towards the house, Kagome wondered how this could have happened. One moment the place was quite, the next demons were all around the place and attacking. Miroku and Roxas were attacked first and had wounds that looked bad. Riku and Sora had come running from the barn after hearing Miroku and Roxas fighting.

Yami and Axel had come running from the house when seeing what was happening. Sango had grabbed a sword and rushed Yugi inside. Kagome had been yelling and searching for Shippo and Sota. When a demon had tried to hit her, Yami saved her by shooting a bolt of lighting at the demon.

Sesshomaru, after getting Rin inside the house, was fighting three demons at once. Sora and Roxas, both with blood running down their faces, were caring a knocked out Miroku between them. Axel and Riku were behind them, trying to keep the demons back as they made their way to the house.

Kagome kept on running towards the house, Yami behind her trying to help with his magic, but he was running out of power. Sango was on the porch, urging them on. Sesshomaru, having finish the three demons, joined Riku and Axel. Though the demon Lord was strong, there were just too many demons.

"Inside now!" Yami yelled as Sora and Roxas passed him still caring Miroku. Sesshomaru, Riku and Axel rant he rest of the way to the house while Yami put up a wall of fire with the last bit of power he had. Shutting the door and placing a spell that wouldn't allow the demons to get by for a short time, Yami fell to the floor from this strength being gone.

Yugi and Kagome helped him into the kitchen and set him down in a chair. Rin was checking and cleaning Roxas wounds, while Sango was with Miroku. Sora was next to Roxas, holding a piece of cloth to his head.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked. Axel and Sesshomaru were checking out the rest of the house, to make sure no demons had broken in yet.

"We have to find a way to get out of here" Riku said. He was at the doorway that lead to the hall.

"How are we going to do that? The place is surrounded by demons" Kagome said. She was checking on Yami as Yugi went to help Sora. Riku looked at Yami.

"Do you know a spell that would help us?" he asked Yami. Yami looked at him as he thought.

"Yes, but I have nowhere near the energy to do it" Yami said. Riku hung his head and looked out the window, a few lesser demons laid dead on the ground from touching the barrier. The greater demons were touching here and there, getting burned marks on the parts that touch the barrier.

Riku kept watching as the demons moved out the way, making a straight line to the barrier and house for someone. A female demon, Kagura, stood with a man wrapped in a white baboon fur, Naraku, stood on the edge of the barrier. Koga was behind them, Riku cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. She walked towards the window and saw what Riku had cursed about. Koga had betrayed them and that was how they had been founded. She looked at the man in the white baboon fur and felt her skin crawl. Kagome realize that the man must be Naraku, the demon who killed her parents.

"I promise we wont hurt you if you come out quietly, we don't want to hurt the princess" Naraku said, his voice clear to all of them. Axel and Sesshomaru had come back from checking the house and were standing at the window also.

"We can't give up" Axel said. Rin was done with Roxas and went to Sango with Miroku, who had just woken up. Yugi was also done with Sora and went to Yami, giving him something to eat to help get some strength back.

"I don't think we have a choice" Sesshomaru said. Everyone looked at him like he had a second head. They didn't expect the demon Lord to say that.

"What do you mean give up?" Roxas asked. Sesshomaru turned and looked at him, then slowly turned and looked at all the them, ending looking back out the window.

"I'm saying we give ourselves over. Miroku just woke up, Sora and Roxas are both hurt and Yami doesn't have a lot strength for magic to help us, but Inuyasha is still out there. I can sense him coming and we might have a chance then" he said. Everyone looked at each other; it was a plan. They could turn themselves over and wait till Inuyasha came.

"Inuyasha will save us" Kagome said. Sora and Roxas nodded, they believed Inuyasha would.

* * *

Landing on the barn, Inuyasha slowly crept to the edge to see into the yard. The wind was blowing his scent the other way and, so far, no one had sense him. He watched at a lot of demons swarmed over the place.

The others were in the middle of the yard. Sango and Sora held Miroku between them, while Roxas and Yugi held Yami. Sesshomaru stood in the middle with Rin behind him. Axel and Riku were in the front of the others with Kagome in the middle of them.

Inuyasha was glad to see they weren't dead, but not for the trouble they were all in. He sniffed the air and smelled Koga; he looked around and saw the wolf demon facing the group with demons behind him. Inuyasha, also, cursed under his breath at trusting the wolf, even a little.

"So it seems the princess and her friends have given up" Inuyasha looked and saw that a demon was next to Koga now. He couldn't see his face, but Inuyasha was sure he smelled the demons scent before.

"What do you want?" Kagome said; she was acting strong even though they were surrounded. Inuyasha felt proud of her.

"For you to come with us. Your friends wont be harm and neither will you" the demon said. Inuyasha didn't believe him on the friend's part, but he was sure they wouldn't hurt Kagome, they needed her.

Inuyasha didn't know, but he was being watched. Kagura was on her feather, high above him, and was getting ready to strike. She quickly sent a wind blade at the barn. Inuyasha heard something coming and had just enough time to look. The next thing he was being thrown through the air.

He landed on the ground with a 'thud' and was surrounded by demons before he could react. Two demons held him by his arms and dragged him to where the other were. He could hear them call his name with worry, but he didn't look at them. He looked at the demon that Kagome had been talking to.

"Koga, will you tie this mutt up before he tries to hurt himself?" the demon said, smiling.

"Yes Naraku" Koga said. Inuyasha felt his inside go cold and stupid. He was looking at the demon that had attack the castle and the demon that had killed Kagome's parents. That was why he smelled the guys scent before, he had smelled it in the King and Queens room.

Koga got some rope from the barn and came towards Inuyasha to tie him up like Naraku had ordered him. Inuyasha glared at him as he walked towards him.

"You betrayed us" Inuyasha said in a whisper.

"I didn't mean to. I had sent some wolfs before you guys capture me and it was too late to stop them by the time I was free" Koga said as he wrapping the rope around Inuyasha.

"That doesn't mean you should have just gone to the other side when they got here" Inuyasha said, he was still upset with Koga.

"I had no choice, I would have been killed me if they knew. After this we are taking Kagome back to the castle, I will be with her" Koga said, finishing with what he was doing. Inuyasha nodded his head, but still glared at Koga. Who didn't blame him and just went back to Naraku's side.

"Now, Princess I suggest you come with us willing since we have your half demon friend" Naraku said as a demon shoved Inuyasha towards Naraku. Who caught him by the rope and held him by his side. Inuyasha growled which made Naraku laugh.

"Okay I'll come, but you have to let Inuyasha go and leave him and my friends alone" she said. The other protest, but she ignored them. Inuyasha also protest, but Naraku hit him in the back of his head.

Kagome came towards Naraku and stood in front of him. Naraku shoved Inuyasha towards the others, but he fell on the ground. Kagome turned to help him, but Naraku grabbed her arm and held her close to him. The others didn't move, for fear that they would be killed if they did.

Naraku turned and pulled Kagome with him; Koga followed them. The demons stayed around the group till Naraku was gone, and then they slowly went away. When all the demons were gone, Sesshomaru ran to Inuyasha and cut the rope with his claws.

"We have to go after them" Inuyasha said as he got up and started dusting himself off.

"I know, but we don't know where they are going" Sesshomaru said. The others came towards them.

"I do, the wolf told me. He didn't betray us, he had sent wolfs to Naraku when he found us" Inuyasha said.

"Then we can not blame Koga for this, he was doing what he was told to protect his clan" Yami said, he was now standing on his own.

"Inuyasha!" they all heard someone yelled. They looked up to see a transformed Kirara with Sota and Shippo on her back coming towards them. Everyone was happy to see the three save and alive.

"Where were you three?" Sango asked at Kirara landed on the ground.

"We were out exploring when Kirara and me sense the demons coming. Luckily Kirara reacted fast enough to get us out of the way before the demons found us" Shippo said. Sota jumped down from Kirara's back and ran towards Inuyasha.

"We are going to get my sister back right?" Sota asked. Everyone looked at Inuyasha.

"We are Sota" Inuyasha then looked at Sesshomaru. "And I want you help…brother" he said.

**x~x~x~x~x~x**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know its pretty long, i didnt mean for it to be this long. Just happen. I hope to update soon and to hear from you guys, if your still reading this ~ Moonlightrosegirl**

Roxas: alright Moonlight is back

Me: i have been here, just busy

Yami: we are sure

Inuyasha: we are just glad you updated, finally

Me: . sorry, like i said i've been busy

Yugi: its okay as long as you updated

Sora: yea, but couldnt you have had us put up more of a fight

Me: you guys will get you big fight in the next couple of chapters, I promise

Inuyasha and Sora: Yes!

Yami: thanks for reading and review

Me: like i said, i am ssssooo sorry and will work hard on updating sooner (since i dont have to work two days out of the week now)


End file.
